Corazón de dragón
by minichampi
Summary: La profecía decía, "Cuando su espíritu renazca y su corazón sea conquistado, la verdad y el fuego del dragón caerán sobre las sombras y darán fin a esta era". Aokaga principalmente. [Long-fic]
1. Prólogo

**Notas** : ¡hola! Esta es la segunda historia que empiezo pero llevo tanto tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza que casi la considero la primera y me siento aliviada de haberme decidido a escribir sobre ella.

Es AominexKagami principalmente (esta pareja va a acabar conmigo como la droga que es), pero puede haber más parejas. ¡A disfrutar de la lectura!

Kuroko no Basuke no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar muy lejano, se encontraba el Reino de Teiko. No contaba con extensos territorios, pero era una nación rica y próspera, cubierta de inmensos bosques rebosantes de vida, y de magia.

Todo tipo de criaturas mitológicas habitaban entre la espesa vegetación, ocultándose de la vista del hombre para tratar de sobrevivir en una época en la que los mitos se consideraban el mal que podía acabar con la frágil armonía que reinaba en el país.

Los habitantes del reino se repartían en seis grandes ciudades: Rakuzan, capital del reino, donde vivía el rey, Akashi Seijuro; Yosen, situada cerca de las montañas y cubierta por la nieve más de la mitad del año; Too, ubicada en medio de un desierto del que se desconoce su origen, aunque se dice que en otros tiempos tuvo lugar allí una gran batalla que destruyó la superficie de esa tierra; Shutoku, ciudad de costumbres, famosa por la sabiduría y los conocimientos de su gente; Kaijo, donde podías encontrar a los mejores rastreadores y cazadores de Teiko; y Seirin, considerada casi una aldea por su pequeño tamaño, no era por ello menos importante, pues poseía las tierras más fértiles, y sus ocupantes eran gente muy honrada y trabajadora.

La capital se asentaba estratégicamente al sur del territorio, a pocos días de viaje de las otras ciudades más al norte. Todas ellas estaban rodeadas de firmes murallas que protegían de los alrededores a sus habitantes, temerosos de las criaturas de los bosques de las que hablaban fábulas y leyendas. Los jóvenes especialmente, vivían con un miedo constante a las historias que contaban sus padres.

Pero eso no había sido siempre así. Hasta hacía veinte años, las gentes de Teiko se adentraban en los bosques sin temor alguno. No existía la desconfianza o el miedo en el corazón de las personas, y convivían con las bestias salvajes como si fueran simples animales domésticos. Duendes, ents, unicornios, grandes lobos y ciervos y toda clase de insectos vagaban entre los gigantescos árboles, algo recelosos de los humanos, pero viviendo tranquilos en la quietud del bosque. Los duendecillos, pequeños y traviesos pero inofensivos, se dedicaban la mayor parte del tiempo a hacer trastadas a los viajeros que se cruzaban en su camino. Los ents deambulaban por aquí y por allá sin rumbo fijo, cuidando de los árboles viejos o enfermos. Los unicornios eran criaturas solitarias y puras, encarnaciones de la propia vida y de la buena suerte. Aquel que consiguiera ver a un unicornio gozaría de una vida llena de bien y de fortuna.

Más de entre todos aquellos seres fantásticos, sin duda los más nobles y majestuosos, símbolos de fuerza e inteligencia, eran los dragones.

Había dragones muy diferentes. Algunos volaban y otros eran acuáticos o simplemente terrestres, semejantes a grandes lagartos. Sus escamas, que cubrían el cuerpo como una armadura, eran más duras que el acero, y podían brillar en cualquier color.

Y naturalmente, la magia era una de sus mejores habilidades. Maestros en el control de los elementos, el aliento de un dragón podía quemar o congelar todo a su paso; otros eran capaces de crear grandes tornados, y algunos incluso podían provocar tormentas eléctricas que duraban días. Además eran capaces de aprender ciertos conjuros si se les enseñaba.

Existían dragones pequeños, dragones grandes y dragones inmensos, poderosos, gobernantes de toda la vida salvaje.

Se dividían en familias, que habitaban en los bosques o en las montañas. Protegían al reino de cualquier peligro que pudiera amenazarles, y mantenían el equilibrio natural entre el bien y el mal. Además, a lo largo de los años, los dragones habían hecho uso de su gran inteligencia para aconsejar y guiar a los monarcas de Teiko en la toma de decisiones importantes.

Un dragón se emparejaba de por vida, y sólo existía un compañero o compañera al que estaban destinados desde su nacimiento. Se han escrito historias sobre dragones que morían de pena y soledad cuando no lograban encontrar a su pareja o ésta fallecía. Un dragón no se sentía completo hasta que conocía a la otra mitad de su ser, de su espíritu. Cuando un dragón entraba en contacto por primera vez con su compañero, se formaba una unión inquebrantable con la que podían llegar a sentir las emociones más fuertes que sentía el otro en cualquier momento.

La relación que surgía de esa unión no era siempre la de cónyuges o progenitores, a veces era una profunda amistad o un enorme cariño lo que les vinculaba, por eso es que pudo ocurrir lo que tuvo lugar hará unos cien años. Ni el dragón ni el hombre se esperaban que aquello sucediera.

Hace exactamente ciento tres años, estalló una terrible guerra entre el Reino de Teiko y el Imperio de Kirisaki Daichi, en la que hordas de trols, arañas gigantes y grandes serpientes voladoras se unieron a las tropas de soldados imperiales en la invasión del reino. Murieron muchas personas y muchos dragones. El mal y la corrupción de su hogar consiguieron llevar a los unicornios al borde de su extinción. La desesperación se acumulaba en los corazones de las gentes de Teiko, y cuando ya veían la rendición como la única manera de intentar salvar sus vidas, sucedió lo inesperado. Uno de los dragones que peleaban junto al ejército del rey, salvó la vida de uno de los soldados humanos cuando éste iba a ser devorado por una de las serpientes aladas. No se conocían, no se habían visto nunca, pero al encontrarse sus miradas, ambos sintieron una intensa descarga de energía en su interior. Cuando el guerrero posó una mano en el pecho del dragón, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón por primera vez, una luz cegadora les rodeó por unos instantes, para después apagarse como si jamás hubiera existido, pero dejando una pequeña huella en los dos desconcertados seres. Dos marcas, de forma estrellada y no mucho más grandes que un guisante, habían aparecido, una en la palma de la mano del soldado, y la otra en el pecho del dragón. Ninguno notaba nada diferente al principio, pero aún así sabían que algo había cambiado. Fue en ese momento, cuando vino el ataque, que descubrieron qué era distinto. El dragón hizo que el humano se subiera a su espalda para escapar de la lluvia de flechas que iba a caer sobre ellos, pero cuando emprendió el vuelo con el soldado montado sobre él, la criatura sintió como si su poder se multiplicara por diez, sintió como la magia le envolvía completamente, volviéndole más poderoso de lo que jamás había soñado. El aliento abrasador del dragón, intensificado monstruosamente por la unión que se había formado entre los dos, y la experiencia en la lucha del guerrero, que guiaba a su nuevo compañero a través del aire en su enfrentamiento con las serpientes, consiguieron ganar la batalla y dar esperanzas de victoria a los habitantes del reino.

A partir de ese día, se formaron más uniones entre dragones y humanos, lo que dio inicio a la que se conocería como la era de los Jinetes de Dragones.

Los dragones aceptaron a sus compañeros humanos sin oponer resistencia, pues eran criaturas que creían por completo en el destino, y se sentían contentos de haber encontrado a su pareja, algo que sabían que no siempre era posible. Gracias al vínculo que formaron y la buena coordinación que había entre jinete y dragón, tras dos años de duros enfrentamientos, Teiko consiguió ganar la guerra y expulsar al enemigo de sus tierras, dando así comienzo a una etapa de paz y prosperidad que duraría ochenta años.

Pasaba el tiempo, y las uniones entre el hombre y los dragones empezaron a escasear mucho, lo que convirtió a los que conseguían convertirse en jinete en los héroes del reino. Hace cuarenta años, el anterior rey, el propio padre de Seijuro, en un día cualquiera a sus quince años, forjó el vínculo, casi por accidente, con el entonces líder de los dragones, una bestia magnífica de escamas rojas y doradas que brillaban como el sol en un atardecer de verano. Los dos mantuvieron una relación amistosa tan fuerte que parecía que sobreviviría hasta a la muerte misma. Eso creyeron todos. Pero se equivocaron.

La historia que todos cuentan, en creencia de que es lo que en verdad pasó, relata la destrucción de la antigua Rakuzan hace veinte años a causa de la traición de los dragones. Éstos, ambiciosos, avariciosos, y no contentos con lo que tenían, habían planeado apoderarse del reino empezando por arrasar la capital y asesinar a la familia real. Y lo habían conseguido. La ciudad de Rakuzan quedó envuelta en llamas durante dos días, hasta que acudieron en su ayuda las otras ciudades y consiguieron extinguir el incendio. Nadie había logrado sobrevivir. El rey estaba muerto y lo único que consolaba un poco a sus súbditos era el ver que había conseguido arrastrar a la muerte con él al líder de los dragones.

El fuego, los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños, las marcas de garras y dientes en los restos de la ciudad y las varias escamas rotas que encontraron, fueron suficiente para sembrar el más profundo odio y la sed de venganza en el corazón de la gente de Teiko. El primero de los dragones había caído, ahora le tocaba al resto.

El príncipe, Akashi Seijuro, había sobrevivido al Holocausto de Rakuzan (así habían bautizado en Teiko a la tragedia) por hallarse aquel día en Shutoku, en el palacio de unos parientes. Pero sólo tenía tres años de edad y no podría gobernar hasta cumplir los quince.

Hanamiya Makoto, a pesar de su juventud, había sido el consejero real y ayudante personal del rey durante los últimos catorce meses, y también había sobrevivido milagrosamente al encontrarse en Too en una misión secreta. Muy afligido por la pérdida de su soberano y amigo, asumió el cargo de regente y administrador del reino junto a otros asesores, comprometiéndose a coronar rey a Akashi llegado el momento. Hanamiya ordenó la reconstrucción inmediata de Rakuzan, con el pretexto de conmemorar a las víctimas caídas y recuperar el honor de la capital y de todo el reino. Además, exigió la construcción de murallas y torres de vigilancia en las seis ciudades principales, algo que consiguió aterrorizar aún más a la población, siempre alerta por miedo a que pudiera sorprenderles un nuevo ataque. Por último, Hanamiya hizo un comunicado a toda la nación en el que mandaba llamar a los mejores guerreros de Teiko para llevar a cabo el exterminio de todos los dragones que habitaban en el reino, declarándoles culpables de alta traición y portadores del mal. No debía sobrevivir ninguna de esas terribles bestias, tenían que morir antes de que se atrevieran volver a atacarles. Si alguno de los pocos jinetes de dragón existentes se resistía, también se les consideraría traidores y serían ejecutados.

La gente, cegada por la ira, respondió con vehemencia al mandato y así comenzó la búsqueda y la matanza de los dragones y sus jinetes, que intentaron proteger a sus criaturas, alegando que no eran culpables del horrible crimen del que se les acusaba.

Pero nadie les escuchó, ni a ellos ni a ningún dragón, que en vez de atacar y defenderse, intentaron razonar con los humanos, pues no tenían ninguna intención de hacerles daño, habían convivido con ellos mucho tiempo y habían aprendido a amar al hombre y a toda su especie. No les sirvió de nada y terminaron cayendo a mano de los expertos guerreros.

Primero acabaron con los jinetes, ahorrándose así tener que matar a muchos dragones, que se quitaban la vida guiados por la amargura y el dolor de perder a sus compañeros.

Y luego siguieron los que se ocultaban en los bosques y las montañas. Los dragones sólo podían esconderse, no querían huir del único hogar que habían conocido ellos y todos sus ancestros. Unos pocos se dejaron llevar por la rabia y se enfrentaron a sus asesinos, pero matar a más hombres sólo hizo que la furia de la gente contra ellos aumentara y les persiguieran con más empeño.

Después de unos pocos años, la caza de dragones se había convertido más en un deporte que en una vendetta, y se hacían celebraciones con grandes banquetes cuando llegaban noticias a oídos de los ciudadanos de que había muerto otra de las bestias. Ahora la gente de Teiko llamaba héroes a los Cazadores de Dragones.

Hanamiya, haciendo las veces de rey, instigaba el miedo y la desconfianza entre los súbditos, convenciéndoles de que no estaban seguros, de que tenían que proteger mejor a sus hijos, y de que no vivirían en paz hasta no acabar con el último de los dragones. Nadie había vuelto a ver un unicornio desde que se inició la cacería; habían muerto uno tras otro envenenándose con el mal, la injusticia y el rencor que respiraban en el aire. Los ents apenas se movían, haciéndose pasar por árboles corrientes, los duendecillos y los lobos había aprendido a esconderse mejor, los insectos eran considerados una mala plaga portadora de enfermedades, y los ciervos gigantes, antes sagrados, ahora eran apresados y entregados como ofrenda en el palacio real.

Hanamiya, con la excusa de querer tranquilizar al pueblo, decretó que se le debía entregar el corazón de todo los dragones que fueran asesinados, para poder enseñarlo en público como motivo de festejo y después destruirlo él mismo.

Tras doce años de duro e intenso trabajo, la ciudad de Rakuzan estaba en pie de nuevo, más imponente y segura que antes, construida en cinco niveles, cada uno de ellos envuelto en fuertes murallas de piedra, y con el palacio real en el último nivel, alzándose en todo su esplendor sobre una plataforma a cincuenta metros de altura.

Como celebración al renacimiento de la capital, tendría lugar la coronación del nuevo rey en tres días, para inmensa alegría de la gente.

Akashi Seijuro era un adolescente de cabellos y ojos color magenta, bondadoso con su gente y muy maduro para su corta edad. Akashi siempre había tenido una mente privilegiada. Sus conocimientos y su poder de observación superaban con creces a los de la mayoría de eruditos y consejeros de la corte. Además tenía un enorme poder de liderazgo, casi como si fuera una magia de la que nadie conocía sus límites. Sin embargo, el intelecto superior del príncipe le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas desde el día en el que sus padres murieron.

Sí, a pesar de sólo haber tenido tres años entonces, recordaba claramente todo lo ocurrido. Recordaba a sus padres y recordaba como aquel fatídico día había escuchado a sus parientes hablar de lo que había sucedido. Sus padres estaban muertos, su hogar había sido destruido, y se encontraba solo entre toda esa gente casi desconocida, que ignoraba completamente la presencia del niño y discutía sobre el futuro gobierno del reino en vez de estar socorriendo a las gentes de Rakuzan. Akashi había comprendido muchas cosas desde entonces. No podía confiar en nadie, tendría que esforzarse al máximo para ser un rey digno y honorable, y tenía que impedir que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, que nadie dudase de él.

Además estaba su propio deseo de venganza. La pérdida de sus padres y de su amada ciudad había sido una tortura para él, y estaba seguro de que su anhelo de castigar a los culpables de tal atrocidad era mayor que el de cualquiera. Se juró a sí mismo, que una vez fuera rey, no descansaría hasta estar seguro totalmente de que no existía dragón alguno sobre la faz de la Tierra. Con ello grabado a fuego en su cabeza, el príncipe pasó su infancia estudiando y entrenándose en todo tipo de artes hasta que conseguía dominarlos a la perfección, y se convirtió en un joven hábil, serio y correcto, pero también sociable y cortés. Aunque, detrás de la fachada de joven bueno y amable, malos pensamientos hacían que Akashi pudiera ser de una manera muy distinta, y sabía que sería capaz de acabar con cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarle o a contradecirle. Él tenía que ser absoluto.

Así es como llegó por fin el momento de su coronación. Los habitantes de Teiko se sentían dichosos de ganarse a un rey que parecía no sólo sabio sino también justo. Akashi mantuvo a Hanamiya como consejero real, al fin y al cabo había servido a su padre antes y había mantenido unido a su reino estos últimos años. Podría serle útil.

Después de ser nombrado rey, y tras haber cumplido con los protocolos indicados, lo primero que hizo Akashi fue crear una orden de caballeros que estuviera a su completa disposición. Serían los mejores del reino y obedecerían sus órdenes plenamente, para ayudarle así a conseguir sus objetivos.

Y ya tenía en mente a cuatro candidatos perfectos.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Con el tiempo, se hizo más y más raro tener noticias de un dragón vivo, hasta que no se volvió a oír de ninguno en casi un año. El rey había ordenado buscar en todo rincón del reino, debajo de cada piedra, detrás de cada árbol, hasta que la realidad se convirtió en un hecho y al fin se le pudo comunicar a toda la gente de la nación que los dragones se habían extinguido, declarando ese día fiesta nacional.

Ese día se oyeron risas y gritos de júbilo en todas las ciudades del reino de Teiko.

Y ese día comienza nuestra historia.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

* * *

 **Notas** : en esta historia sí que agradecería muchísimo los comentarios, pues es algo muy nuevo y quiero saber qué os parece. Me voy a centrar en este fic porque me he bloqueado un poco con el otro. Si tenéis alguna duda o curiosidad no dudéis en preguntar. Como quiero darle un toque medieval espero que no tenga expresiones o palabros demasiado raros.

El fic es de rating M pero no lo será completamente hasta mucho más adelante :P

Espero que os haya gustado, en mí cabeza por lo menos parece algo interesante ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. El comienzo

**Notas** : la letra en cursiva son pensamientos de los personajes o escenas de flashbacks.

¡A leer!

* * *

EL COMIENZO

 _Sólo podía oír el chocar de las espadas y las garras, las flechas y las lanzas atravesando el aire, los gritos furiosos de los cazadores y los alaridos de los dragones._

"¿Mamá, por qué no vienen los demás? ¿Por qué esos seres les están haciendo daño? _"_

 _Un pequeño dragón era arrastrado por su madre lejos de la lucha. Aún era muy joven y no entendía lo arriesgado que era para él el simple hecho de existir en ese mundo. Desde el día en que nació hacía tres años, su madre le había advertido constantemente del peligro que correría si un humano llegara a descubrirle. Pero no le había explicado por qué lo que quiera que fuese un humano querría hacerle daño. El pequeño se moría de ganas de salir de las cuevas en las que vivía y explorar más allá de aquellas montañas, más se había guardado su enorme curiosidad y no había salido, no quería causarle problemas a ella o a los dragones que se ocultaban con ellos. Así había pasado sus tres primeros inviernos, hasta que esa noche habían sido sorprendidos y atacados por esos seres tan extraños, sin que él pudiera hacer nada. No sabía qué hacer cuando su madre le había atrapado entre sus dientes, y sin dudarlo había echado a correr hacia la salida de la cueva._

 _Cada vez se distanciaban más del único hogar que conocía, y aunque eso era lo que siempre había soñado el dragón, ahora sólo pensaba en volver, en salvar a su familia._

"¡Necesitan ayuda! ¡MAMÁ! _"_

"¡Es demasiado tarde hijo! _" – Su madre le había dejado caer al suelo y le miraba con desespero y angustia – "_ Esas criaturas que acabas de ver son los humanos de los que te hablé. Y ahora escucha muy bien y prométeme que harás lo que te mande. _"_

" _Pero…"_

"¡PROMÉTEMELO! _" – los ojos de la dragona, más negros que la noche, se habían llenado de lágrimas y reflejaban un intenso dolor. El mismo dolor que sintió el pequeño al ver a su madre así por primera vez. No quería verla así y no había nada más que pudiera hacer._

"T-Te lo prometo _."_

"Coge esto y vuela. Vuela lo más lejos que puedas y asegúrate de poneros a salvo. No pares hasta que no estéis completamente fuera de peligro y escóndete muy bien. Que no te vea un humano jamás. ¡Que no sepa nadie que existís! _"_

"P-Pero aún no sé volar muy bien. ¿No sería mejor que los llevaras tú? _"_

 _Lo que apareció entonces en la mirada de la dragona destrozó por completo al pequeño. Odiaba lo que estaba pasando, ¡no quería nada de eso!_

"Tienes que escapar sin mí, hijo. Conmigo sólo correrías más peligro _."_

 _El silbido de las flechas alertó a la dragona._

"¡Huye ahora! ¡Huye y no mires atrás! _"_

"¡Mamá ven con…! _"_

"¡VETE! _"_

 _Asustado ahora por la manera en que le había gritado su madre, el dragón alzó el vuelo torpemente, el peso de la carga dificultándole los movimientos. Luchando porque las lágrimas no le nublaran la visión, se concentró en el batir de sus alas, esforzándose en no volver la mirada hacia el lugar que ya no podía llamar 'su hogar'._

 _La dragona, tras asegurarse de que su hijo no había sido visto en su huída, se abalanzó sobre los cazadores, que la tenían rodeada, con la única intención de darle tiempo a escapar a su pequeño. Su único hijo y el único recuerdo del padre. Padre que no había vuelto a casa después de aquel viaje a Rakuzan, aquel fatídico viaje que desencadenó toda esta tragedia. Le habían arrebatado a su pareja, no iba a dejar que hicieran lo mismo con lo que más había amado en el mundo._

 _Estaba a punto de derribar a seis de los hombres, cuando en un descuido dos lanzas lograron atravesarle el pecho, llegando hasta su corazón._

 _Aceptando su destino y rezando por su hijo, la dragona fue a reunirse con sus antepasados._

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Para los habitantes de Teiko parecía que no había brillado tanto el sol como aquel día de verano.

La música resonaba en las bulliciosas calles de la capital del reino, dónde el ambiente festivo había llegado incluso al palacio real, en el que se estaba celebrando un gran banquete.

A lo largo de la gran mesa que recorría el gran salón se podían escuchar brindis en honor a los valerosos Cazadores de Dragones que habían logrado traer la paz de vuelta a sus tierras. Todos se habían alzado de sus sillas para dar la enhorabuena al rey por su gran éxito en la eliminación de los dragones. Akashi, agradecido por la felicitación, dio todo el mérito a los valientes que habían arriesgado su vida por la seguridad de su país.

Akashi se sentía tranquilo, satisfecho de haber alcanzado la meta que tanto tiempo había ansiado. No quedaba dragón alguno en todo el mundo, su pueblo estaba seguro y toda la gente de Teiko hablaba maravillas de su soberano, agradecida por la paz que volvía al fin a sus hogares. Akashi podía dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones, aunque fuese sólo por un día.

"Jajaja se te ve sorprendentemente contento, Akashicchi."

"No deberías llamarme así delante de tantos miembros de la corte, Ryouta."

"Pfft oh vamos, todo el mundo sabe de nuestra bonita amistad, Akashicchi."

Kise Ryouta era uno de los cinco miembros de la orden de caballeros conocida como la Generación de los Milagros. Era la orden que había fundado el monarca para su uso exclusivo, y estaba compuesta por él mismo y los cuatro guerreros con más talento en la lucha de toda la nación.

Rubio y con los ojos color miel, Kise había vivido siempre en Kaijo hasta que cinco años atrás fue reclutado por Akashi. Todo debido a su gran habilidad como rastreador, que le convirtió en alguien muy útil a la hora de perseguir a los pocos dragones que aún resistían.

Ahora que apenas tenía cometidos al no quedar ninguna de esas bestias, el rubio empleaba su tiempo en hacer honor a su fama de playboy con todas las mujeres de la ciudad, aprovechándose de su atractivo físico y su facilidad para socializar con la gente.

"¡Esa no es excusa para faltarle al respeto a tus superiores Kise!" – le gritó el chico de su izquierda, con una patada de regalo.

"¡AH! ¡Eso duele Kasamatsu senpai! ¡Es la verdad, no era necesaria la violencia!" – lloriqueaba Kise mientras se agarraba la pierna agredida.

Kasamatsu Yukio había sido el instructor de Kise en Kaijo. Gracias a su fama, también había sido convocado en Rakuzan, dónde seguía enseñando a los novatos que se incorporaban al ejército. Con su fuerte personalidad, tenía la costumbre de ser doblemente agresivo y exigente con Kise, al que reprendía constantemente.

"¿Por qué no está Himuro contigo, Atsushi?" – preguntó Akashi, ignorando a los otros dos.

"Aah… ¿Mmmuro-chin?... tenía que ir a un sitio… creo" – contestó el hombre de su derecha, muy ocupado en acaparar toda la comida de la mesa.

Murasakibara Atsushi era un chico muy, muy alto, con el pelo largo y morado. Otro miembro de la Generación de los Milagros, algo difícil de creer para muchos, debido a su personalidad floja e infantil, y su hábito obsesivo de comer a todas horas. No solía poner esfuerzo en nada de lo que hacía, pero las pocas veces que se había puesto serio, Murasakibara se había convertido, no en el hombre más fuerte del reino, pero si en el más rápido de entre los más fuertes.

Un día hace casi seis años le informaron en su ciudad natal, Yosen, de que debía ir a Rakuzan para servir personalmente al rey, a lo que el gigante se negó, demasiado holgazán incluso para salir de la ciudad. Akashi había acudido entonces personalmente a Yosen y había retado a Murasakibara a un combate, con la condición de que se uniría a él si perdía. Seguro de su fuerza, el más alto había aceptado, pero Akashi le venció de manera aplastante. Algo intrigado por lo que su nuevo trabajo podría ofrecerle, Murasakibara se unió a la orden y se formó como Cazador de Dragones.

"Habrá ido a celebrar la ocasión con alguien especial. Hablando de eso, me extraña que no esté Takao aquí festejando contigo, Shintarou. ¿Dónde está tu escudero?" – Akashi ahora se dirigía al hombre de su izquierda.

"Akashi, no tengo porqué saber dónde está ese idiota en todo momento nodayo. Es más, no me interesa saberlo… aunque me pareció escuchar que salió a las calles a celebrarlo."

"Jejeje siempre dices lo mismo, Midorimacchi. ¿Y se puede saber de dónde has sacado 'eso'?" – le señaló Kise divertido.

"Tch. Es mi lucky item de hoy nanodayo. Se lo cambié a un niño por el elefante rosa de la semana pasada" – contestó el peliverde, ajustándose contrariado sus gafas y agarrando con fuerza el tigre de peluche que llevaba con él desde esa mañana.

"¡Pffft jajajaja! ¡Ouch! ¡Senpaiii!"

Midorima Shintarou era un chico alto y delgado, con el pelo verde, igual que sus ojos. Nadie le encontraba sentido a su necesidad de utilizar gafas, pues era el mejor tirador de la Generación de los Milagros, y por tanto del reino. Podía apuntar a un blanco a una gran distancia y dar siempre en el centro, pero en palacio sin sus gafas no podía dar más de cinco pasos sin chocarse con algo.

Había sido el primero de la orden en conocer al rey, ya que Akashi pasó una parte de su infancia estudiando en Shutoku, donde él vivía antes. Todos los miembros de la familia de Midorima habían sido siempre expertos científicos, y cómo tal el peliverde había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo a llenarse de conocimientos muy diversos. Al final, su interés se había centrado en los campos de la medicina y la astrología, en los destacaba enormemente.

"Tanto brindar y celebrar, ¿es que ya te has olvidado por completo de la profecía, Akashi?" – Midorima había susurrado al oído del rey. Nadie más sabía de aquello, y nadie más debía saberlo.

"Shintarou, ya lo hablamos muchas veces, y ya hemos concluido que Oha-Asa se equivocó. Creí en sus palabras y por ello os hice aseguraros hasta la saciedad, no sólo a vosotros sino a todo mi ejército, de que no existen más dragones en mi reino. Ya se lo he comunicado a mi pueblo así que no quiero volver a saber de esa falsa profecía, ¿o es que vas a poner en duda mis palabras, Shintarou?"

"… nunca, majestad."

A Midorima no le gustaba ese tono de voz tan frío, y le gustaba aún menos ese brillo siniestro y cruel que surgía en los ojos del rey. En esos momentos, Akashi parecía una persona totalmente distinta a la que todos conocían, y aunque en los últimos meses apenas había sucedido, años atrás había sufrido el miedo que producía esa mirada en varias ocasiones. Todos los que eran cercanos a Akashi lo habían sufrido alguna vez.

Era tal la presión que producía, que Midorima prefirió no seguir con el tema. El tema de la profecía. La profecía de Oha-Asa.

Cuando tenía trece años, Midorima había conocido a Oha-Asa en la biblioteca de Shutoku. Los conocimientos sobre astrología y adivinación que había adquirido de la anciana habían marcado por completo a Midorima y le habían convertido en lo que era hoy.

Oha-Asa no sólo era capaz de leer el futuro en las estrellas y la naturaleza, sino que tenía la extraña facultad de poder profetizar sobre grandes eventos que se iban a producir, algo que inquietaba a Midorima, pero en lo que nunca había podido igualar a su maestra.

Todo el mundo había tachado a Oha-Asa de loca y no habían creído en sus palabras. Hasta que un día predijo la llegada de un gran desastre, una semana antes de que sucediera el Holocausto de Rakuzan, hace ya veinte años. Después de eso, Oha-Asa pasó a ser respetada y temida a la vez, y todos se mantenían alerta ante cualquier indicio de una nueva profecía.

Entonces, hace dos años, Midorima recibió un mensaje desde Shutoku en el que le informaban de la grave enfermedad de su mentora y de sus deseos de verle en su lecho de muerte. Debido a su estrecha relación y a la profunda admiración que el peliverde sentía por ella, no le sorprendió que quisiera verle, pero lo que sí les sorprendió a todos fue que la anciana había exigido la presencia inmediata no sólo del rey sino de toda la Generación de los Milagros. Intrigados, se habían dirigido a Shutoku aquel mismo día.

Cuando los médicos les habían dejado a solas en su habitación, Oha-Asa les había pedido que se acercaran y que escuchasen con atención sus palabras. En aquel momento la adivina pareció entrar en una especie de trance, y con una voz aterradora que parecía no pertenecer a este mundo, dijo:

" _Cuando su espíritu renazca y su corazón sea conquistado, la verdad y el fuego del dragón caerán sobre las sombras y darán fin a esta era._ "

Todos se quedaron sin habla durante unos segundos. Incluso Akashi parecía no poder articular palabra.

Necesitaban una explicación, pero cuando lograron reaccionar, se dieron cuenta de que Oha-Asa había perdido el conocimiento. Llamaron inmediatamente a los médicos y esperaron noticias, pero no se pudo hacer nada para salvar a la anciana y murió.

El viaje de vuelta fue silencioso. Ninguno era capaz de descifrar el significado de las palabras de la adivina. Sólo tenían una cosa clara: esa profecía hablaba de un dragón. Y eso fue lo que empujó a Akashi a creer en ella.

Toda los habitantes de Teiko sabían, o al menos sospechaban, del rencor y el odio que sentía su rey hacia los dragones, un odio justificado pero que no por ello atemorizaba menos a sus caballeros. Cuando se trataba de dragones, sabían muy bien que lo mejor era no desobedecer ni provocar a Akashi, o algo terrible podría pasar.

A la mañana siguiente del viaje, el rey hizo llegar a todo el reino el mandato urgente de buscar y matar al dragón que con casi toda seguridad sería el último. A pesar de que no se había oído de un dragón vivo en dos años seguidos, la noticia puso en guardia a todo el reino. Hombres e incluso mujeres de todas las ciudades se prepararon para ir en búsqueda de la bestia que amenazaba su bienestar.

No hallaron ninguna pista durante meses hasta que un día, siguiendo un rastro casi invisible que habían descubierto gracias a Kise, encontraron y acabaron con un dragón viejo y moribundo en lo más profundo de un bosque cerca de Seirin.

Luego de aquello, aunque aún quedaba algo de duda en el corazón del rey, había pasado otro año sin ninguna novedad, hasta que hoy al fin se había hecho pública la noticia sobre la definitiva extinción de los dragones. Habían sido palabras del propio rey, así que era una declaración absoluta. Además, parecía imposible que aún quede algún dragón vivo.

Es lo que parecía, pero Midorima nunca había dudado de las profecías de Oha-Asa y no lo iba a hacer ahora. Todos los augurios de su maestra, grandes y pequeños, se cumplían. Y esa última profecía, no sólo no era pequeña, sino que aún no se había cumplido.

Midorima sabía que algo tenía que ocurrir. El resto lo negaba rotundamente y ya no podía convencer a Akashi. Además ni siquiera había comprendido el significado de las palabras de la profecía. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

"Bueeeno, cambiando de tema, ¿alguien ha visto a los demás? No veo ni siquiera a Momocchi."

"Momoi seguramente esté con Tetsuya. En cuanto a Daiki… todos sabemos dónde está. El resto supongo que habrá salido a festejar afuera" – contestó Akashi para después girarse a atender a uno de sus asesores.

"¡Buuu yo que quería ver si podía emborrachar a Kurokocchi! ¡¿Tú no bebes senpai?!"

"¡Contigo por supuesto que no! ¡Deja de fingir estar borracho para poder abrazarme idiota!" – le gritó Kasamatsu a Kise pegándole también un puñetazo.

"¡Ay! ¡En la cara no senpai que luego no le gusto a las muje-auch! ¡Eso fue muy cruel senp-AY!"

Ignorando tal estupidez y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no corregir los malos modales de Murasakibara, que engullía comida sin parar, Midorima sólo suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo ahora su molesto escudero.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

En ese mismo momento, en uno de los pasillos del palacio, un joven de cabello y ojos celestes miraba por una de las ventanas con gesto sombrío, observando el alboroto de la ciudad con algo de pena.

Le hubiera gustado unirse al banquete con sus amigos o salir a festejar con el resto, pero no tenía el ánimo suficiente para ello. Nunca lo había tenido en todo lo relacionado a la historia de los dragones.

Kuroko Tetsuya había vivido toda su vida en Seirin, felizmente rodeado de su familia y sus amigos. Esa ciudad siempre ha sido un lugar lleno de gente trabajadora con una vida simple y tranquila. Es por eso que nadie jamás se esperó algo como aquello cuando les llegaron las noticias de la tragedia de Rakuzan, aquel día hacía veinte años. Kuroko era un bebé entonces, no vio la reacción de la gente, ni lo que tal tragedia desencadenó en el reino. Fue sólo al cumplir los cuatro años, cuando le contaron la historia de lo sucedido, que vio las consecuencias de todo ello y empezó a pensar claramente en ciertas cosas.

Kuroko no conocía la tristeza de perder a un ser querido, así que nunca se atrevió a decir nada a nadie. No tenía el derecho de expresar su opinión acerca de la situación cuando había gente que había sufrido tanto por la matanza de tantas personas. No podía enfrentarse al pueblo entero y acusarles de estar sufriendo por algo que a la vez estaban haciendo a los dragones. Si alguien se hubiera atrevido a defender a los dragones, habría sido acusado de traición, o ajusticiado allí mismo. Por eso Kuroko no dijo nada.

Pero nunca le había gustado la solución de exterminar a todos los dragones en represalia a lo ocurrido. No podía ver con buenos ojos que, aunque todos los jinetes y sus dragones habían jurado ser inocentes, no se les había dado oportunidad de justificarse y habían sido asesinados a sangre fría. Además, ¿por qué todos los dragones? Era imposible que todos ellos fueran culpables de la tragedia. ¿Y los dragones más jóvenes? ¿No existía el perdón para ninguno? Kuroko jamás conoció a ningún dragón, desaparecieron todos de la vista del hombre, pero ha escuchado multitud de historias y leyendas sobre esos seres tan fantásticos, y no puede entender cómo unas criaturas así podrían cometer semejante atrocidad. Una parte de él nunca ha podido evitar pensar que tal vez la historia que todo el mundo conoce no es la verdad de lo que pasó en Rakuzan. Porque aquello parecía obra de algo mucho más siniestro y oscuro que nadie parecía ver. Para empezar no era normal que no sobreviviera nadie al Holocausto, pero la gente estaba demasiado cegada por la ira y no se paró a pensar en la falta de sentido de todo lo que había sucedido.

Lo más triste era que, ¿quién era él para reclamar nada? No tenía el suficiente poder como para enfrentarse a todo el país. Y desde que conoció a Akashi, a Kuroko le quedó muy claro que nunca sería capaz de hacer nada para cambiar la situación.

Ahora todos los dragones habían muerto, la gente volvía a ser feliz. Debería olvidarlo y seguir con su vida sin preocuparse más por ello. Pero no va a celebrar algo por lo que no siente más que frustración y desagrado. No le gusta y además, algo le sigue preocupando. Kuroko es de los pocos que aún piensan en la profecía de hace dos años. Él también había estado allí como ayudante personal y escudero del rey que era. Había escuchado aquellas palabras de la propia Oha-Asa, y si lo que decían de sus predicciones era cierto, y Kuroko así lo creía, no todo había terminado. Pero la profecía era muy difícil de interpretar, y no acababa de entender el significado de sus palabras.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, Kuroko se sobresaltó al escuchar de pronto un ladrido. Bajando su mirada, los ojos del chico se encontraron con otros idénticos a los suyos.

"Perdona Nigou, no era mi intención dejarte solo" – dijo Kuroko mientras cogía al perro en brazos. Había encontrado al cachorro abandonado en las calles de Seirin poco antes de venir a Rakuzan y lo había adoptado. Todo el mundo le dice que se parecen mucho, pero Kuroko aún no sabe porqué.

Kuroko estaba contento con su vida en Seirin, pero todos sus amigos aceptaron trabajos en la capital, por lo que Kuroko decidió probar suerte aquí igualmente, guiado también por una extraña sensación de estar haciendo lo que debía. Nunca habría imaginado que el mismo rey mostraría interés en sus habilidades y que acabaría convirtiéndose en su escudero. Había muchas personas que le consideraban parte de la Generación de los Milagros, pero Kuroko lo negaba, diciendo que no podía compararse a ellos en nada. En cuanto a sus habilidades…

"¡Tetsu-kuuun!" – Kuroko escuchó la voz femenina aumentar de volumen peligrosamente, pero no pudo apartarse a tiempo antes de que se le lanzasen encima. Logrando milagrosamente no caer al suelo, el muchacho se giró para saludar a su "agresora".

"Buenos días Momoi-san, ¿cómo estás? Pensaba que estarías en el banquete."

Momoi Satsuki era una mujer a la que ningún hombre sería capaz de ignorar. Un pelo rosa, largo y sedoso, y unos brillantes ojos del mismo color, un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, y una personalidad alegre sumados a una gran inteligencia, hacían de ella una de las doncellas más codiciadas de la corte. Gracias a su gran capacidad para analizar, memorizar y clasificar información, la joven trabajaba junto a Imayoshi en el archivo y la tesorería del palacio, además de ayudar como historiadora en la biblioteca de Rakuzan.

Kuroko era más bien menudo para su edad. Eso más su personalidad inexpresiva y recta, hacían que tuviera una presencia nula, que le hacía parecer invisible ante la mayoría de la gente. Eso era lo que había llamado la atención de Akashi, pues era algo muy útil en misiones de espionaje o de rastreo. A Kuroko le gustaban las misiones secretas que le encomendaban, pero siempre había intentado eludir las labores de búsqueda de los dragones, y su gran capacidad para 'desvanecerse en el aire' le habían librado en varias ocasiones.

Debido a su 'casi' transparencia, había muy pocas personas que pudieran encontrarle si le estaban buscando por algún motivo. Momoi era una de ellas. La pelirrosa siempre decía que era por su amor incondicional hacia él, amor que surgió desde la primera vez que se vieron cuando Kuroko le había obsequiado con un ramo de flores (que le había sido enviado por accidente y no había sabido que hacer con ello más que dárselo a la joven). Habían pasado casi seis años desde aquello, y Momoi seguía igual de ilusionada. Kuroko no había respondido a sus avances, pareciendo no estar interesado, pero tampoco los rechazaba, suponiendo que podría aceptarla como pareja llegado el momento apropiado.

"Iba a ir a la fiesta, pero antes iba a buscar a Dai-chan, ¡y he encontrado a Tetsu-kun! ¡Y a Nigou también!" – exclamó Momoi mientras cogía al cachorro y lo abrazaba. Nigou, acostumbrado a esta escena, entendió que por unos momentos le sería imposible respirar.

"¿Aomine-kun tampoco está en la fiesta? Bueno, al menos a él sí sabemos dónde encontrarle. ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Momoi-san?"

"¡Oh sí, por supuesto que sí!" – a la joven se le iluminó la cara de la emoción.

"Vamos entonces" – dijo Kuroko ofreciéndole a Momoi su brazo.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Mientras tanto, en lo alto de una de las torres del castillo, el último miembro de la Generación de los Milagros se dedicaba a mirar al cielo como había hecho en las últimas dos horas, tumbado bocarriba en su lugar favorito de la ciudad, dónde nadie solía molestarle. Las horas que había pasado allí en los últimos años se habían ido multiplicando con el paso de los días. Pasaban los segundos y apenas se movía. Miraba al cielo, bostezaba y dormía. Luego volvía a mirar al cielo.

"Aaah… qué aburrimiento… de verdad no hay nada interesante por lo que moverse."

Aomine Daiki era un joven de veintiún años, bastante alto y musculoso. El penetrante azul oscuro de su corto pelo y de sus ojos ya le hacían bastante inconfundible, pero sin duda su rasgo más característico era su piel tostada, varios tonos más oscura de lo habitual, un rasgo que escaseaba incluso en su ciudad natal, Too, y que las mujeres del reino apreciaban como algo exótico y seductor.

Aomine no sabía a quién se parecía, no había conocido a nadie de su familia. Desde que podía recordar ya vivía en un orfanato. El día en el que preguntó por qué estaba allí, una voz llena de repulsión le explicó que sus padres murieron en el Holocausto de Rakuzan y que ninguno de sus parientes había querido hacerse cargo de él porque su abuelo era famoso por haber sido el primer Jinete de Dragón, y era despreciado por ello. ' _Qué triste ironía, su abuelo fue compañero de uno de los asesinos de sus padres_ ' le dijeron. El Aomine de tres años de entonces no entendió el significado de esas palabras llenas de odio, así que en vez de triste, se sintió confuso y vacío. Podría haberlo superado si su estancia en el orfanato hubiera sido agradable, soportable al menos. Le daban de comer, sí, pero no había nada más que hicieran por él. La mayoría del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado en una habitación, y el resto le obligaban a limpiar o a trabajar en la cocina. Pocas veces le dejaron salir a la calle, y nunca más allá de los límites del patio. El resto de los niños, o eran adoptados, o no les dejaban acercarse a él. La única amiga que tuvo en aquel lugar fue Satsuki, a la que ahora quería como a una hermana. Toda su familia había sufrido el mismo destino que los padres de Aomine, así que entendía por lo que había pasado y no le odió por ser el nieto de quien era. Si no hubiera sido por ella, el peliazul no sabe que hubiera sido de él.

Aún así, Aomine estaba resentido, y quería encontrar a alguien a quien poder culpar de sus desdichas, por eso cuando con nueve años le contaron la historia de lo sucedido en Rakuzan, juró que se uniría a la milicia y se convertiría en Cazador de Dragones.

Al cumplir los catorce, Aomine y Momoi se fueron del orfanato. El moreno se alistó en la academia militar, y en muy poco tiempo, descubrió que no sólo tenía talento con las armas, sino que era el más rápido y el más ágil de todos los que se estaban allí. Sus habilidades escalaron tan rápido de nivel que en menos de un año superaba en combate a todos los instructores. Parecería que todo iba bien para el adolescente, pero llegó un punto en el que el rencor y la envidia, tanto de maestros como de alumnos, se hicieron más que obvios. No les gustaba que el nieto de un asesino fuera mejor que todos ellos. Aomine no sólo fue marginado, sino que los entrenadores le obligaron a participar en combates ilegales con los que ganaban dinero cada vez que el muchacho vencía. Aunque al peliazul le gustaba luchar y en aquellos combates encontraba fuertes adversarios, le asqueaba la manera en que le utilizaban, así que un día se negó a participar en una pelea. Pero uno de los instructores amenazó con hacerle daño a Momoi. Ella era la única persona que le importaba algo en la vida, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que volver a los combates. No arriesgándose a acabar en prisión por enfrentarse al maldito instructor, siguió luchando durante meses, mientras los oficiales se hacían ricos a su costa.

Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años, no había nadie en toda la ciudad de Too que pudiese ganar a Aomine en una pelea, ya fuera cuerpo a cuerpo o con espada. Incluso los guerreros que venían de fuera a retarle en un combate perdían de manera humillante. Dos meses después, ya nadie se atrevía a cruzarse en su camino. Fue entonces cuando Aomine llegó a la conclusión de que el único que podría vencerle sería él mismo.

Todo aquello había afectado a la personalidad del joven. Sin amigos, sin familia, sin nadie que le retase a un buen combate, ni siquiera Momoi pudo hacer nada para cambiar la situación. En otras circunstancias se habría sentido simplemente solo; pero había visto tanta corrupción en la humanidad, que dejaron de importarle los sentimientos del resto. No había nada por lo que esforzarse, por lo que preocuparse, nada por lo que mostrar ni una pizca de emoción. Aomine se volvió arrogante, temperamental y algo desagradable, a veces incluso ofendía a Momoi con sus comentarios, y esas fueron las únicas veces en toda su vida en las que se 'disculpó'. Momoi era lo único que no se podía permitir perder en ese momento. Era lo último que le quedaba de su cordura.

Parecía que su vida iba a seguir ese rumbo eternamente, hasta que un día Aomine fue citado a una audiencia con el rey. Sorprendido, no se esperaba que el propio Akashi en persona viniera a reclutarle para unirse a su orden de caballeros. El moreno no estaba especialmente entusiasmado, pero cuando le dijeron que tenían un buen trabajo para Momoi, y que le enviarían en misiones enfocadas especialmente en la caza de dragones, Aomine supuso que lo mejor era aceptar. Nada podía ser peor que lo que ya tenía al fin y al cabo.

Conocer a los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros y a muchas de las personas de palacio fue un cambio que Aomine consideraría aceptable. Nuevas misiones, nuevos retos… el peliazul había encontrado en la caza de dragones una buena manera de desahogarse. En general, el cambio había sido positivo para él. Mucha gente le había vuelto a juzgar y a despreciar, pues ahora era famoso y todo el mundo sabía quién había sido su abuelo, pero era capaz de desarmar en un instante a todos los soldados del ejército real, y tardaba unos segundos con los oficiales, así que no le importaba nada de lo que decían sobre él.

Al poco tiempo de llegar a la capital ya había dejado de ir a los entrenamientos. Ni siquiera uno de los capitanes, Wakamatsu, había conseguido convencerle de volver por mucho que le había gritado. Al final Akashi había ordenado que no se molestasen con él y que le dejaran en paz.

Con los años, Aomine iba encontrando el hecho de vivir cada vez más tedioso. Tenía una buena relación con mucha gente del palacio, especialmente con Momoi y Tetsu, con quien había congeniado sorprendentemente bien desde el principio. Akashi le infundía, para su gusto, demasiado respeto, pero era el rey, Midorima es un ser extraño, Kise es demasiado ruidoso, Imayoshi le saca de quicio… el resto se salvan por los pelos, pero no podía decir que hubiera alguien que odiase de verdad.

Excepto Hanamiya. Había algo en ese hombre que cada día le daba más mala espina. Con él mantenía las distancias, pero sin dejar de vigilarle por el rabillo del ojo cuando le veía.

En resumen, apreciaba a mucha gente de la que había allí. Pero tenían una buena relación, sólo eso. Ahora que habían conseguido no quedaban dragones apenas tenían misiones, y todos seguían con sus vidas de alguna manera. Cada uno de ellos tenía algo o alguien en lo que emplear su tiempo, mientras que al lado de Aomine no había nadie. Ya ni siquiera hacía caso a las mujeres de la corte que intentaban seducirle. Siempre le habían atraído los pechos grandes, pero ahora le parecían todos iguales. No sentía motivación hacia nada de lo que le ofrecía el mundo. Además estaba cansado de que en todas partes le juzgasen mal por ser el nieto de su abuelo; él no había escogido a su familia, y estaba a gusto consigo mismo así que no iba a cambiar por nadie.

Muchas veces cuando miraba al cielo como ahora, se planteaba el irse lejos a probar cosas nuevas, pero nunca se había decidido a hacerlo. Algunos de sus amigos decían que era simplemente su extrema vagancia, y Momoi decía que era porque echaría de menos aquello. Tonterías, ¿qué había allí que pudiera echar de menos? Nada.

No, la razón por la que aún no se había marchado era otra. Era una sensación, una corazonada de que por algún motivo debía estar allí, que no debía irse. Se había sentido así desde que escuchó aquella dichosa profecía. Aquellas palabras se habían grabado a fuego en su cabeza, a veces no podía dormir cuando pensaba en ellas, y había noches en las que llegaba a oírlas en sueños. Se despertaba sudoroso y asustado, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, no le temía a nada ni a nadie, pero no le gustaba la manera en que una falsa premonición parecía dominar su voluntad, como si algo controlase su destino y le guiara hacia algo que no quería. No se lo había contado antes a nadie porque odiaba el hecho de ser el único al que le había afectado tanto. Pensó que se pasaría cuando mataron al último dragón, pero en vez de acabarse las pesadillas, estos últimos meses habían ido a peor. Al final Aomine se lo había dicho a Kuroko por miedo a que le explotase la cabeza si no lo hacía.

"¿Aomine-kun?"

" _Se lo he contado, pero el idiota de él no me ha dado ninguna solución_ " – pensó Aomine.

"¿Aomine-kun, estás dormido de verdad?"

" _¡Ni siquiera me ha dado su opinión! Espera… ¿quién me está lamiendo la cara?_ "

"¡DAI-CHAN!"

Aomine estaba cansado así que estaba intentando dormir un rato. No se esperaba el grito ni cruzarse con dos miradas como esas tan cerca de él al abrir los ojos.

"¡AAG, TETSU BASTARDO! ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no hagas eso! ¡Y tú Nigou deja de parecerte a él en más cosas!" – Aomine se había levantado de un salto y se agarraba el pecho para que no se le saliera el corazón. Creía que no salía vivo de allí.

"¡Dai-chan, no seas grosero! Encima de que venimos a buscarte."

"¡Nadie te lo ha pedido, Satsuki! ¡Estaba muy bien hasta que habéis llegado, así que largaos!" – no entraba dentro de los planes del moreno ver a nadie hoy y no tenía intención de cambiarlos. Sólo quería dormir.

"¡Eres lo peor, Aomine-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí cuando todo el mundo está de fiesta? ¡Tetsu-kun, díselo tú!"

"¿Has tenido otra mala noche, Aomine-kun?" – preguntó Kuroko, que no había dejado de mirar al otro en ningún momento.

"… ¿eh? ¿No duermes bien, Dai-chan?"

Aomine entendía el significado de la pregunta de Kuroko. ¡Pero podía ser un poco más discreto con Satsuki aquí delante!

"… ya van diez noches seguidas" – respondió resignado.

"¡¿Diez noches?! ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada Dai-chan?" – Momoi ahora estaba alarmada de verdad.

"No es para tanto Satsuki."

"¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! ¿Cuánto has dormido la última semana?"

"No es asunto tuyo, Satsuki, deja…"

"¡Te veo algo pálido! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Aviso a Midorin? ¿Necesitas…?"

"¡¿Si voy a la fiesta, dejarás de preguntar?!

"…"

"…"

"… vale. ¡Vamos Tetsu-kun!" – Momoi aún seguía preocupada y sabía que le estaban ocultando algo, pero hoy era un día para celebrar y Aomine parecía estar bien.

Lamentando haber cavado su propia tumba, Aomine sólo pudo suspirar y seguir a la pareja, con la esperanza de que pudiera escaparse antes de llegar al banquete.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

"¡Shin-chaaan!"

Midorima, cansado del ambiente, se había ido del gran salón. Kise, huyendo de tres mujeres que parecían querer acosarle le había alcanzado poco después para utilizarle de excusa y librarse de ellas. Ofendido, Midorima iba a plantar al rubio allí mismo, cuando entró Takao por la puerta principal.

"¡Takao! ¡Te he dicho que no grites mi nombre de esa manera!... ¿dónde estabas?" – Midorima preferiría poder retirarse a su habitación, pero sabía que si se iba ahora tendría que aguantar las payasadas del otro más tarde.

Takao Kazunari era el escudero de Midorima, aunque todo el mundo les veía más como un matrimonio debido a su extraña relación. Takao también era un buen tirador, gracias a su vista de halcón, y se compenetraba muy bien con el peliverde en cualquier tipo de misión. Eran la pareja mejor coordinada en combate de todo el ejército, por desgracia para Midorima, o eso decía él.

Midorima nunca había sabido relacionarse muy bien con la gente, pero por alguna razón Takao no se había despegado de él en todos los años que le había conocido, no importaba lo mucho que se enfadase con él.

"Jajaja no seas tímido Shin-chan, todo el mundo sabe cómo te llamas" – Takao era divertido y bromista, y manejaba a Midorima de un modo que nadie más podía.

"¡Cállate, Takao! ¡Ese no es mi nombre nanodayo!"

"¿Hey Kise, qué tal? ¿Cuántos corazones has roto hoy?" – preguntó Takao ignorando el ' _¡Oy!_ ' de su compañero.

"¡Takaooo! ¡Lo dices cómo si fuera un patán con las damas-ssu! ¿Tú que has hecho toda la mañana?"

"Salí a la ciudad con Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Riko y compañía. ¡La gente hoy parece estar loca jajaja!"

"Algo lógico. Por fin se terminó esa ridícula vendetta y la gente cree que ya no hay peligro nodayo"

"Y es por eso, Shin-chan amigo mío, que se me ha ocurrido…"

"¡Oh! ¡Momocchi, Kurokocchi!... ¡Increíble, habéis bajado de las nubes a Aominecchi!" – interrumpió Kise, que había visto acercarse a los otros.

"¡Hola Ki-chan, Midorin, Takao-kun! ¿No te está persiguiendo ninguna psicópata Ki-chan? Qué extraño. ¿Cómo es que no estáis en el banquete?"

"¡Momocchiii! ¿Por qué todo el mundo pregunta lo mismo-ssu? ¡Kasamatsu senpai me estaba maltratando y tres brujas querían hacerme daño-ssu!"

"Demasiada gente y nada interesante nanodayo"

"¡Yo acabo de volver de la ciudad! Ne, ne, ¿nos vamos de caza?"

Cinco cabezas se giraron hacia Takao, una persona con cara de estar viendo un sapo, otras tres simplemente con incredulidad, y la última como si no pasara nada interesante.

"¡Jajaja no me miréis así! ¿No os gusta la idea? Ahora que ya no hay 'peligro' ni siquiera el rey pondrá pegas. ¡Así que podemos ir al bosque a ver qué nos encontramos!"

"¿En qué estás pensando Takao? Eso no es como salir a pasear nodayo."

"¡Oh vamos Shin-chan! Ninguno de vosotros quiere volver al banquete ni salir a la ciudad. ¡Además no me podéis negar que os tienta el plan jajajaja!"

"…"

"¡Buenooo podría ser divertido-ssu! ¿Te apuntas Aominecchi?

"… si con ello me libro de ir al maldito banquete… nos vemos luego, Satsuki."

"¡Dai-chan! ¡¿Estáis mal de la cabeza?! ¿Cómo podéis ir al bosque tan tranquilos? Sé que ya habéis estado muchas veces, ¡pero esto no es una misión! ¡Se lo diré a Akashi-kun y a Riko-san! ¡Tetsu-kun, hazles entrar en razón!"

"Lo siento mucho Momoi-san, la verdad es que a mí también me emociona bastante la idea. En nuestras misiones nunca pude disfrutar muy bien de la belleza del bosque."

"…"

"…"

"… ¡vale! ¡Haced lo que queráis! ¡Ya veo que no os preocupa que yo me preocupe! ¡Lo mismo alguno se queda a vivir allí! ¡Hombres! ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Momoi se alejaba despotricando por el pasillo, mientras los otros cinco salían por la puerta hacia las caballerizas.

"¡Yay vámonos de aventuras! No te preocupes Shin-chan, yo te protegeré. "

"¡Cállate Takao!"

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en el castillo, sentado entre las raíces de un gran árbol, otro muchacho observaba el movimiento de la alborotada Rakuzan con una mezcla de anhelo y diversión en sus brillantes ojos rojos. Era un chico alto y fuerte, con un rostro atractivo en el que destacaban unas cejas anchas y partidas en dos que acentuaban su mirada agresiva. El viento se abría paso a través de las hojas y y removía su llameante cabello rojo, casi negro en las puntas.

Se moría de ganas de estar en la ciudad, entre todas aquellas personas que parecían tan contentas. Quería saber porqué se divertían tanto para poder unirse a la fiesta. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder levantarse y correr hacia allí… pero no podía. Alex se lo había prohibido. Le había implorado que no saliera nunca de los límites del bosque, donde se encontraba ahora.

En cuanto a la razón... cuando era pequeño, Alex le había dicho que era porque podría enfermarse, ya que el aire de la ciudad era diferente al del bosque. Ahora que tenía veintiún años sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo, pero no había querido desobedecer a Alex. Algo dentro de él se lo impedía, porque ella le recordaba a alguien, no sabía a quién, pero sospechaba que era alguien importante, al igual que su amiga, así que iba a respetar lo que le había pedido.

El pelirrojo suponía que su prohibición se debía a que de alguna manera él era diferente a los otros humanos. Lo sabía porque había pasado incontables horas allí sentado observando a las mismas personas, y había aprendido muchas cosas sobre ellas, incluidas sus diferencias. Por ejemplo, desde su posición él podía ver a las personas y sentir ciertos olores de la ciudad, pero nadie parecía verle u olerle a él.

También tenía la extraña habilidad de poder atraer a todas las criaturas del bosque. Desde que era niño siempre le rodeaban toda clase de animales y seres extraños. No le daban miedo, y le agradaba su compañía, aunque las conversaciones con los ents eran realmente aburridas. Pero había descubierto que le gustaban de verdad todas aquellas criaturas. Excepto de los lobos; odiaba a los lobos. Cuando tenía siete años uno de ellos le mordió y a partir de ese día dejaron de gustarle. Le caían mal, así que huía de ellos.

Y luego además, cuando se emociona demasiado, su cuerpo se calienta tanto que parece que podría estallar en llamas. Ninguna de esas cosas les ocurría a Alex o a Tatsuya, y nunca había entendido por qué él era el único con esos problemas, pero después de tantos años ya sólo podía resignarse y contentarse con mirar de lejos al resto del mundo.

Estaba distraído siguiendo a un grupo de niños correteando por la parte baja de la ciudad, cuando un estruendoso rugido pareció salir de su pecho.

"Uuh me muero de hambre, será mejor que vuelva. Espero que a Álex no se le haya ocurrido cocinar."

El pelirrojo se había levantado de un salto y rápidamente se había adentrado en el bosque, así que no vio como los cinco jinetes que salían a galope de la ciudad parecían dirigirse directamente hacia allí.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡madre mía! Espero que no se os haya hecho un capítulo pesado… a quién quiero engañar, seguro que lo fue, pero es que tenía que presentar a los personajes y no he podido quitar palabras por ningún lado. La historia se irá poniendo más interesante, lo prometo. :)

¡¿Quiero opiniones e ideas eh?! XD

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. La bruja

LA BRUJA

A través de un pasadizo secreto bajo las mazmorras del palacio, en una pequeña cripta, aislada del bullicio de la fiesta, un hombre no compartía en absoluto la alegría reinante en la ciudad ese día.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible que me haya equivocado! ¡Yo no cometo errores! ¡No han buscado lo suficiente!"

"… aah pero realmente parece que ya no quedan más. Pffft es realmente triste, sabiendo que sólo te faltaba uno."

"¡Silencio, Hara! ¡No he desperdiciado todos estos años aguantando a esos patéticos monos para fallar ahora! ¡Mi triunfo estaba asegurado desde el principio! ¡Además, la profecía de la vieja hablaba de un dragón en especial! ¿O es que me mentiste, Seto?"

"Nah… te dije las palabras exactas que pude escuchar... ¿pero y qué? Ya tienes el poder y la longevidad suficientes para destruir este mundo. ¿Por qué molestarse en seguir buscando algo que no existe?"

"¡Cállate estúpido! ¡Estamos hablando del poder absoluto y de la inmortalidad! ¡Mi padre fracasó en el intento de poseerlos como el inútil que era, pero yo lo lograré! ¡Sólo necesito encontrar a ese maldito dragón sin que me molesten el rey y su ridícula 'Generación de los Memos'!"

"Es de los Milagr… ah, perdón… ¿entonces, quieres mandar más arañas a rastrear las montañas?"

"Y vosotros también iréis en su busca. Yo no puedo hacer nada, ese parásito de Imayoshi no se me despega del trasero. Y tengo la sensación que desde lo de la dichosa profecía el imbécil de Aomine me vigila."

"¿Quieres que le hagamos alguna faena como hicimos con Kiyoshi?"

"¡No! ¡No quiero levantar más sospechas! ¡Ya he tenido suficientes problemas desde que ese mocoso se convirtió en rey y anuló todas las normas que yo había establecido! ¡Ahora haced lo que os he ordenado, encontrad a esa sucia criatura y traedme su repugnante corazón!"

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Era muy fácil perderse en aquel bosque sino tenías claro donde ibas. Lo que podría parecer un camino podía llevarte a lo más profundo de aquella selva, desvanecerse de pronto, y nunca volver a aparecer. Era un laberinto de árboles tan vastos, que apenas dejaban pasar la luz del día. La magia y el misterio que se respiraban en el aire hacían que la belleza de los bosques fuera cautivadora, y peligrosa.

A pesar de toda la curiosidad que sentía hacia el mundo de los humanos, el pelirrojo sabía que la naturaleza siempre le atraería siempre como parte de él que era.

Es por eso que le gustaba tanto el lugar en el que vivía. Le había fascinado desde el primer momento, y lo que al principio iba a ser un hogar temporal, había conseguido que olvidasen toda intención de marcharse en estos dieciséis años.

Su 'casa' no era especialmente amplia, pero era todo lo espaciosa que podía ser dentro de aquel viejo roble.

Era un gran árbol milenario, ahuecado por la caída de un rayo, con un tronco tan largo y tan ancho, que con manos hábiles y un poco de magia, se había transformado en su propia mansión de tres pisos. Desde su habitación en la última planta, podía subir por una de las ramas hasta la copa del roble y observar el interminable mar verde que se extendía a su alrededor. Ese era otro de sus rincones favoritos para pasar el rato. Desde allí contemplaba el transcurrir de las nubes y los pájaros, llenándose a menudo de envidia por esa visión de libertad que perseguía, pero que nunca alcanzaría.

"He vuelto" – saludó el pelirrojo al cruzar la puerta y encontrarse en la sala principal de su casa. No era un 'palacio', pero el chico estaba seguro de que no la cambiaría por ninguna otra. Todo lo que había allí era rústico y humilde, pero la sensación acogedora que te invadía al entrar era algo inigualable. El olor a madera de las paredes y los muebles, la gran variedad de objetos extraños que se apilaban en las estanterías, la gran escalera de caracol situada entre el cálido salón y la cocina… parecía algo fantástico. Aunque bien ayudaba a ello la magia que se percibía en el ambiente – "¿Alex…?"

"Ka-ga-mi Tai-ga" – se escuchó detrás de él. El tono serio de esa voz no parecía prometer nada bueno - "¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?"

"Ah lo siento, me… ¡ALEX! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que te vistas, bruja loca!" – no importaba cuantos años pasaran, Kagami jamás podría acostumbrarse a la rubia y su manía de pasearse por casa a todas horas completamente desnuda. Siempre ocurría lo mismo: él, avergonzado, gritaba e insultaba a Alex a la vez que, sin mirar, buscaba algo que lanzarle para que se cubriese.

"¡Y yo te he dicho otras mil veces que no me llames loca! Ya me visto, ya. No hace falta ponerse así" – eso decía todas las veces, pero no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a repetirse la escena – "Y ahora dime, ¿por qué llegas tan tarde? Ya tenía hambre."

"Es sólo que no me di cuenta de… ¡espera! ¡¿Has hecho algo en la cocina?!" – la casa seguía en pie, así que lo más probable era que con suerte no.

"Iba a hacerlo, pero tú cocinas mejor Taiga, así que ahora te lo dejo a ti"

"… ese no es el problema Alex… ¡ya deberías saber que tienes prohibida la entrada en 'mi' cocina!" – aun habiendo sucedido toda clase de accidentes incluso con la más simple de las recetas, parecía que esa mujer todavía no asimilaba lo torpe, negada y completamente incapaz que era en el arte de cocinar.

"¡Taiga! ¡¿Cómo atiendo a las visitas entonces?! Para tu información, Tatsuya vino antes, y no os habéis visto porque tú estabas por ahí en tu mundo de ilusión y fantasía."

"Para tu información, Tatsuya es el único que nos 'visita', ¡y yo no tengo ningún mundo de esos!" – Kagami estaba indignado. Disfrutaba de verdad de sus andanzas por el bosque. Siempre era mejor eso a pasar todo el día aburrido en casa sin nada que hacer – "¿Por qué se fue Tatsuya tan pronto?"

"Sólo vino a traerme unas cosillas que le pedí. Tuvo que volver en seguida o preguntarían demasiado por su ausencia."

"¡Oh! ¡¿Te dijo que se está celebrando hoy en Rakuzan?! La gente parecía más feliz que nunca" – preguntó el pelirrojo interesado al recordar lo que había visto antes.

"… n- no me ha dicho nada... será por la llegada del verano" – el rostro de Alex se había oscurecido con inquietud y pesar, pero se giró antes de que el muchacho pudiera verlo – "¿Q-Qué vas a cocinar? Mi estómago está protestando… no sé como tú no te has desmayado aún."

"¡Oye! ¡Puedo aguantar perfectamente un par de horas sin comer!"

Kagami preparó un plato sencillo en diez minutos, mientras que Alex ordenaba unos libros y ponía la mesa.

Cuando se sentaron a comer, Alex empezó a charlar sobre Tatsuya y lo que éste le había contado de su trabajo en la capital. No era un tema de conversación que le agradase mucho a Kagami. Sabía que nada iba a cambiar, y en verdad se alegraba por su hermano (siempre que iba a visitarles parecía muy satisfecho con su vida en la ciudad), pero el pelirrojo soñaba con experimentar esa vida aunque fuese sólo por un día, y le dolía escuchar sobre todo aquello mientras que él sólo podía imaginarse cómo sería realmente. Después de tantos años creía que dejaría de molestarle, pero en cambio cada día que pasaba le afligía aún más que el anterior.

"Uuaa… como sospechaba me llevará la tarde completa ponerme al día en todo lo que tengo pendiente" – comentó Alex en voz alta desde su sillón, mientras Kagami fregaba los platos sucios de la comida.

"… pensaba que íbamos a practicar con la espada… ¿no tenías algo nuevo que enseñarme?" – no había planeado nada con Alex para ese día, pero el pelirrojo supuso que harían algo juntos, y entrenar era lo único que se le ocurría.

"Taiga, a estas alturas ya no necesitas nada de lo que pueda enseñarte. Nunca he visto a nadie tan bueno luchando como tú. Nos superaste a Tatsuya y a mí hace mucho. En una pelea contigo no podría hacer gran cosa."

"¡Pero no hay nadie más a quien pueda enfrentarme! Los duendes del claro sólo saben burlarse de mí, y los ents del otro lado del arroyo, son tan lentos que hasta yo me vuelvo más tonto después de hablar con ellos... los lobos no quiero ni mencionarlos" – Kagami ya había sentido esa desesperación muchas veces últimamente. Siempre le había gustado luchar, desde que Alex y Tatsuya le enseñaron de niño a defenderse, y con el tiempo y la práctica se había vuelto muy hábil, con la espada especialmente. El problema era que, daba igual cuanto ansiara una buena pelea, no había nadie que le plantase cara como él quería. Alex muchos días no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de ello, y Tatsuya vivía en la ciudad. No había nadie más.

"Taiga… ¡mañana te prometo que entreno contigo! Tengo que practicar yo también o me voy a oxidar a este ritmo jajaja" – Alex conocía muy bien esta situación, pero desgraciadamente, por mucho que le atormentase, sabía que no podía hacer mucho para consolar a Taiga.

"… da igual Alex… acabo de recordar algo que quería hacer así que voy a salir. Volveré para la cena" – Kagami terminó en la cocina, y después de ponerse un chaleco sobre su camisa blanca de lino, salió cabizbajo por la puerta sin decir nada más.

"… lo siento Taiga… ojalá pudiera darte la libertad de ser feliz" – susurró Alex con voz triste cuando el chico ya no podía oírla. Suspirando, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su habitación, chasqueando antes los dedos a una escoba, la cual pareció cobrar vida al empezar a barrer por toda la sala.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

"Creo que lo mejor será dejar aquí los caballos. En el bosque podrían ponerse nerviosos. Además, el tuyo parece estar agonizando Kise-kun. ¿Tanto has engordado?"

"¡Kurokocchiii! ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?! ¡Es sólo que mi caballo es muy sensible al calor!"

Después del largo paseo, los cinco caballeros habían llegado por fin a los límites del bosque. La idea de Kise de echar una carrera había sido rechazada en general, y estaba haciendo pucheros por ello.

"Jajaja aún no me creo que hayáis querido venir. ¿Por qué ese cambio de parecer, Shin-chan?... ¡ah ya sé! ¡Te preocupaba que viniera sólo!"

"¡P-Por supuesto que no! He venido solamente porque tengo la impresión de que encontraremos algo importante nodayo."

"¿Otra de tus premoniciones, Midorimacchi? He pensado en ello incontables veces pero, ¡de verdad que no le encuentro sentido alguno!"

"Kise-kun, Takao-kun, ¿puedo preguntar para qué habéis traído los arcos?" – Kuroko sospechaba del motivo y estaba bastante molesto por ello.

"¿Eeh? ¿Para qué va a ser Kurokocchi? Nunca se sabe cuando se nos puede cruzar alguna presa interesante, ¿verdad?"

"No hemos venido a cazar. ¿Acaso no sabéis hacer nada más?"

"Moo, Kurokocchi, no te enfades-ssu… ¡prometo que sólo dispararé una flecha si es realmente necesario! Pero… ¿no creéis que Akashicchi se enfadaría menos con nosotros si le llevásemos un ciervo por ejemplo? ¿Qué tal si apostamos a ver quién puede cazar uno primero?"

"Kise-kun…" – Kuroko sabía que el rubio no era una mala persona, pero le exasperaba esa actitud despectiva con la que le quitaba la importancia a todas las cosas, incluidas las verdaderamente importantes.

"No es la peor de las ideas, pero no me parece correcto convertirlo en una competición nanodayo. ¿Tú qué opinas Aomine?"

"… yo paso, haced lo que queráis, a mí me la pela" – respondió Aomine desganado. En verdad sólo quería dormir pero, bendita suerte la suya, estaba claro que tendría que esperar un buen rato para poder hacerlo. No podía volver aún, y no era seguro echarse una siesta en aquel lugar, pero no por ello iba a esforzarse en algo que no le interesaba.

"Jejeje como era de esperar de Aomine. No estás obligado a participar, Shin-chan. ¡Yo me apunto Kise, vamos!"

Kuroko quiso impedirlo, pero el resto ya se había adentrado en el bosque, ignorándole, y no tenía ganas de estropear su tarde de excursión, así que simplemente les siguió, rezando para que con suerte, nada se les cruzara en su camino.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Kagami no había mentido del todo al decir que tenía algo que hacer, así que no estaba tan desanimado como en otros días iguales a ese. No culpaba a Alex de nada. Nunca podría hacerlo, no cuando había sido ella la que le había cuidado todos estos años. Y sabía que si tanto le prohibía salir del bosque, era únicamente por su propio bien, así que se conformaría con lo que tenía, y no protestaría por mucho que le doliese.

El muchacho se dirigía hacia el este, hacia un arroyo cercano, esperando poder encontrarse con 'alguien' que había conocido la semana anterior. Quería asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, y quién sabe, igual podía hacer algo por ella. Le gustaba sentirse necesitado. Le ayudaba a creer que había alguna razón por la que debía existir al fin y al cabo.

Ya muy próximo a su destino, el pelirrojo se detuvo a observar a su alrededor. Todo el claro en el que se encontraba estaba plagado de hierbas altas y arbustos cargados de bayas, por lo que no era raro ver a diario a muchos animales alimentándose tranquilamente, más ahora que había llegado el buen tiempo. Recorriendo con la mirada la orilla del riachuelo, no muy lejos de allí, divisó y reconoció a la cierva que estaba buscando.

Satisfecho con su éxito, Kagami decidió no acercarse todavía, y dejar a la criatura que comiese en paz, por lo que fue a sentarse a la sombra de un frondoso castaño.

O eso pretendía hacer hasta que de pronto oyó el crujir de una rama a escasos metros de él.

Buscando al causante de la distracción, el pelirrojo sintió como se le helaba la sangre al ver a un hombre de pelo amarillo apuntando con un arco hacia donde se hallaba en ese momento la cierva. No, no podía dejar que sucediera aquello. Aquel tipo iba a hacerle daño al animal y de ninguna manera iba a permitirlo.

Actuando antes de pensar en las posibles consecuencias, Kagami se lanzó a toda velocidad en dirección al cazador, un segundo antes de que éste disparase la flecha.

"¡DETENTE!"

Aquel grito no logró detener el tiro del rubio, pero sí consiguió asustarle lo suficiente para que la flecha no diera de lleno en el blanco. Aún así, alcanzó a la cierva en un costado, la cual alarmada, huyó despavorida hacia la espesura del bosque. Angustiado, Kagami quiso correr tras ella, pero la voz del causante de la situación le impidió hacerlo.

"¡¿Tú de dónde has salido?! ¡¿No sabes que lo que has hecho es peligroso?!"

"¡Esa es mi línea, idiota!" – voceó furioso el pelirrojo mientras se giraba para enfrentarse al otro.

"¡Oi, Kise! ¿Qué diablos…? – los demás, al escuchar el griterío, habían reaccionado inmediatamente, acudiendo deprisa en ayuda del rubio. Sin embargo, al llegar allí y encontrarse aquella escena, ninguno fue capaz de decir o de hacer nada por unos instantes. Aomine ni siquiera pudo terminar de preguntar.

Kagami estaba algo aturdido e intimidado por la repentina aparición de tantos desconocidos. Pero, a pesar de sentir la presencia de cada uno ellos, se encontró con que sólo tenía ojos para el hombre que tenía delante en ese momento.

Jamás, en todos los años de su vida en los que se había pasado horas y horas observando a la gente de la ciudad, había visto a alguien igual. Nunca había imaginado que pudieran existir unos ojos… no… no había nada en él que no fuera 'diferente' al resto. El color de su mirada, un azul tan profundo que parecía atraparle más y más a cada segundo que pasaba. Sus cabellos, de un añil oscuro e intenso. Su rostro, en el que a través de la sorpresa y la confusión aún se podía entrever un lado, ¿salvaje? Y todo su cuerpo, era… incitante. Kagami había visto antes a personas de piel más oscura que la suya, especialmente en esa época del año, pero el matiz de 'su piel' era distinto, especial. Todo lo de ese peliazul era completamente nuevo e insólito para él. Aunque mucho más extrañas aún eran las sensaciones que despertaba en su interior el simple hecho de mirar al moreno. Algo dentro de él le estaba empujando hacia aquel hombre. Quería acercarse a él. Quería tocarle. ¡Quería que él le tocase!

Aomine se encontraba en una situación parecida. Su cabeza era un lío de emociones y pensamientos que no conseguía entender. Desde su infancia, había conocido a mucha gente de todo tipo. Pero lo que estaba viendo ahora, lo que le estaba devolviendo su mirada, no lo había visto, ni pensaba que lo vería nunca. No debería ser diferente a cualquier otro primer encuentro, excepto por el lugar en el que se hallaban. Pero ese chico tenía algo que por razones desconocidas para él, estaba revolviendo todo su ser, de un modo que no había sentido jamás. No sabía si eran sus ojos, tan apasionadamente rojos que parecían quemarle. Maldita sea, ni siquiera creía que pudieran existir unos ojos como esos. Su pelo, puntiagudo y desordenado, también era de un llamativo carmesí. Los rasgos de su cara ovalada reflejaban pura agresividad, y sus cejas… debería burlarse de esas cejas pero, ¿por qué no le parecían del todo ridículas en ese rostro? Su aura era intensa. Aquel hombre era… fascinante, y Aomine no podía impedir que su cuerpo le dirigiese hacia él. Quería tocarle… y por algún motivo, 'necesitaba' sentir los latidos de su corazón.

"¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Tú le habías visto alguna vez, Shin-chan?"

La voz de Takao hizo reaccionar a Kagami y a Aomine, ambos dando un salto hacia atrás al darse cuenta asombrados de que estaban más cerca el uno del otro de lo que deberían. Todos sus pensamientos anteriores se esfumaron para dejar paso a una tremenda confusión. Pero no les dieron mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo sucedido.

"¡¿Me vas a explicar de una vez por qué hiciste eso?! – preguntó voceando Kise, recuperándose de la gran impresión que había causado el desconocido.

Kagami recordó entonces lo que había ocurrido minutos antes y se volvió para encarar al rubio con toda su rabia.

"¡Dime antes quién te crees que eres para hacer lo que acabas de hacer!"

"¡¿Perdona?! ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Soy cazador y tenía delante de mí a una presa fácil!"

"¡¿Y quién te dijo que podías matar a esa cierva, eh?! ¡Ahora tengo que ir a ayudarla porque la has herido!"

"¡Sólo es un animal como cualquier otro! ¿A quién le importa que lo caze?"

"¡A las dos crías que dio a luz hace una semana les importa!" – bramó Kagami colérico. Esas palabras consiguieron callar por completo a Kise. No se esperaba escuchar algo que le hiciera sentirse culpable de lo que había hecho. El resto tampoco dijo nada, impresionados como estaban por tal declaración - "Ha tenido que alimentarlas ella sola porque el padre desapareció hace casi un mes. ¡¿Tenéis algo que ver con eso?!"

"¡No! ¡Es la primera vez que venimos y no sabía nada lo prometo!" – eso era verdad, y a Kise no le gustaba que esos ojos le acusaran de esa forma.

Viendo que decía la verdad, Kagami se calmó un poco, pudiendo pensar al fin en cómo podía socorrer a la cierva herida. Había ayudado a buscar alimento y cobijo para sus retoños desde que la encontró aquel día, débil y asustada, pero no sabía lo que hacía falta para auxiliarla en algo así.

"Estooo, ¿nos vas a decir al menos quién eres?"

"… ¡¿Huh?!" – sólo entonces Kagami se fue consciente de que estaba delante de un grupo de personas que no eran ni Alex ni Tatsuya, ¡por primera vez en su vida! Y eso era algo que supuestamente no debía pasar. Alex se iba a enfadar… ¡pero había sido un accidente! Y no era tan grave, lo único que tenía que hacer era no dar demasiados detalles sobre él y todo estaría bien. Además, probablemente no volvería a repetirse de nuevo algo así, y la verdad es que el pelirrojo estaba emocionado – "¡N-No me gusta la gente que reclama cosas sin presentarse siquiera!"

"… Me parece justo. Yo soy Kise Ryouta, el rarito verde es Midorima Shintarou ("¡Oi!"), a su lado está Takao Kazunari, éste de aquí es Aomine Daiki, y… ¿dónde está…? Bueno, venimos de Rakuzan y somos caballeros de la corte."

"… Kagami Taiga" – respondió el pelirrojo después de mirar al tal Aomine por unos segundos.

"… y… ¿qué haces aquí solo? ¿Dónde vives? ¿En qué trabajas?"

"… estaba paseando… del resto no diré nada."

"¿EH? ¿Por qué?"

"… secreto."

"¡¿Eeeh?! ¡Oh vamos, qué puede…!"

"No insistas Kise-kun. Disculpa Kagami-kun. Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya, encantado de conocerte."

Kagami, girando arriesgadamente rápido su cabeza, se encontró por fin con los ojos celestes e inexpresivos de Kuroko.

En un segundo, toda la capital pudo haber sabido de la existencia del pelirrojo si éste hubiese gritado solamente un poquito más alto.

"¡Un fantasma! ¡¿De dónde salió?! ¡¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?!" – Kagami había salido corriendo despavorido hacia el árbol más cercano y de un salto se había subido a una rama, la cual abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle. No le gustaban los fantasmas – "¡N-No vengas! ¡A-Aléjate de mí!"

Aquella situación era más que familiar, pero la exagerada reacción del pelirrojo hizo que Kise y Takao se echasen a reír con todas sus ganas. Incluso Aomine y Midorima, aunque intentaran disimularlo, encontraban la situación divertida. Todos habían pasado por eso varias veces, aunque lo habían asimilado algo mejor; Kagami parecía que se iba a fusionar con la madera del árbol, si no le daba antes un infarto.

"No fue mi intención asustarte, Kagami-kun. Estuve aquí todo el rato, pero a Kise-kun se le 'olvidó' presentarme" – Kuroko se había acercado hasta debajo del árbol en el que estaba Kagami, para intentar calmarle y asegurarle que no le iba a maldecir ni nada de lo que su mente se estaba imaginando.

"¡No se me olvidó Kurokocchi! ¡Es que no te vi cuando dije nuestros nombres-ssu! – se disculpó Kise.

"¿E-Entonces no eres un fantasma?" – preguntó Kagami, mirándole con ojos desconfiados.

"No que yo sepa."

Pensándoselo antes unos segundos, el pelirrojo dedujo que era seguro bajar. De otro salto, Kagami aterrizó perfectamente al lado del chico misterioso, al que examinó con curiosidad. Casi le producía escalofríos.

Después de mirar por última vez al moreno del grupo, Kagami se obligó a darse la vuelta y echar a andar hacia donde había huido la cierva. Aunque una parte de él no quería marcharse aún de allí, debía encontrar al animal antes de que se hiciera más daño.

"¿Te vas, Kagami-kun? Pensaba que querrías nuestra ayuda."

"¿Eh? ¿Para qué…?" - murmuró Kagami desconcertado.

"¿Vas a buscar a la cierva, verdad? Te será bastante más fácil encontrarla con nuestras habilidades. Además, Midorima-kun tiene experiencia médica" – explicó Kuroko.

"¡No me involucres, Kuroko! El culpable de esto es Kise solamente. Y aunque ciertamente sé mucho de medicina, no es como si acostumbro a atender a animales nanodayo" – protestó el peliverde, más nervioso que molesto por lo que se le pedía.

"Tetsu, deja de meternos en problemas y pasa de esta mierda. No tenemos porqué ayudar a este tío, y menos en algo tan ridículo" – Aomine en verdad sólo quería largarse de allí y perder de vista al pelirrojo. No había podido controlar lo que sentía desde que el otro había aparecido. Le molestaba el no entender cosas de sí mismo, y definitivamente odiaba darle tantas vueltas a algo en la cabeza.

"… está bien, ¡no es como si quisiera ayuda de gente con esa actitud!" – voceó Kagami, mirando enfadado a Aomine. Había escuchado su voz, esa voz, por primera vez, pero el cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo no consiguió camuflar el disgusto que sintió por sus palabras y el tono con el que las dijo.

"¿Ha? ¿Estás insinuando algo sobre mí?" – preguntó Aomine al notar la hostilidad con la que le miraba el otro.

"¡Si decir que no sólo me pareces egoísta, sino alguien completamente detestable es insinuar algo sobre ti, entonces sí!" – Kagami no había aprendido a guardarse sus opiniones, y si tenía que decirle a alguien lo que pensaba de él, no tendría ningún problema en hacerlo.

"¡Tú, bastardo! No me interesan para nada tus opiniones pero, ¿quién te has creído que eres?" - _¿es que no sabe quién soy?_ Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de importarle lo que pensara el mundo de él, pero no le gustaba para nada lo que el pelirrojo había dicho. Parecía que necesitaba mostrarle la clase de persona que era de verdad.

"¡¿No, quién diablos te crees que…?! ¡AGH!" – un intenso dolor en un costado le impidió seguir con la disputa. Kuroko le había clavado una mano en las costillas con tanta fuerza que casi dejó a Kagami sin respiración – "¡ESO DUELE! ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¿A que ha venido…?"

"Ya es suficiente. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que ver a dos hombres adultos reñir como niñas" – le cortó Tetsu firme, como si hubiera hecho lo más correcto en esa situación.

"… grrr ¡está bien! ¡Vosotros haced lo que queráis, yo me voy!"

"Te sigo, Kagami-kun"

"¡Yo también voy, Kurokocchi! ¡Soy el 'culpable' después de todo!"

"Shin-chan, sé que en el fondo estás algo preocupado jeje. ¿Qué tal si te olvidas de tu orgullo por unas horas y les ayudas, Tsunderima? Te lo compensaré después como tú quieraaas… jajajaja – Takao había susurrado eso último al oído del peliverde, para inmediatamente salir corriendo divertido detrás de los otros, antes de que Midorima pudiera gritarle nada, avergonzado como estaba, igual que todas las veces que su compañero se le insinuaba de esa forma. Aunque él, por supuesto, jamás se imaginaría cosas relacionadas con…

Con todo su bochorno, Midorima simplemente se ajustó las gafas, yendo tras el resto dando zancadas, puede que algo excesivamente largas.

Mientras, Aomine miraba boquiabierto como los otros se alejaban con el pelirrojo. Nunca le habían hecho mucho caso en sus ideas, pero hoy sus 'amigos' parecían haber optado por ignorarle completamente y ya, así que allí estaba, totalmente solo, y pudiendo elegir entre seguirles o volverse a la ciudad. Su cabeza le decía que lo mejor sería desaparecer y encerrarse en su habitación a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. Eso estaría muy bien, y además así no tendría que volver a ver al imbécil ese. Entonces, ¿por qué sus piernas le estaban llevando en dirección contraria a donde estaba su caballo, sus ojos estaban buscando cualquier rastro que pudiera servirle a los otros, y su instinto le estaba guiando hacia el bastardo que supuestamente quería evitar? De verdad, ya no entendía nada.

Después de casi media hora siguiendo huellas y alguna que otra marca de sangre, Kagami finalmente pudo deducir donde podían encontrar a la cierva. A todos les sorprendió ver lo bien que se orientaba el pelirrojo en aquel bosque, pero nadie dijo nada al respecto. Ninguno quería que los otros se dieran cuenta de su creciente interés por el chico, por lo que simplemente se limitaron a seguirle, contribuyendo de vez en cuando en la búsqueda cuando descubrían alguna pista.

Fue al llegar a un pequeño espacio sin árboles que vieron a la cierva tirada en el suelo, cerca de unos matorrales. Kagami y Kuroko fueron los primeros en llegar hasta ella, seguidos de Midorima, quien, a pesar de no haber asistido más que a personas en toda su vida, sentía por impulso natural la necesidad de auxiliar a la criatura.

El animal, que no dejaba de quejarse a causa de la flecha clavada en su cadera, se agitó aún más cuando se vio rodeada de tantos humanos desconocidos.

"Me va a ser imposible hacer nada así, Kuroko" – el peliverde no podría trabajar si corría el peligro de llevarse una coz constantemente.

"¡Ah, espera un minuto! Está muy nerviosa – dijo Kagami, arrodillándose junto a la cabeza del animal y posando una mano sobre su cuello, que acarició confortablemente – "Hey grandullona, soy yo. Sé que ahora mismo estás muy enfadada pero te prometo que te daré un buen premio si nos dejas ayudarte. Te va a doler un poco pero eso es algo que ya conoces, ¿verdad?"

Tras un momento de tenso silencio, la cierva pareció aceptar las condiciones del trato, relajándose lo suficiente para que Midorima pudiera examinarle la herida. Decir que los cinco no alucinaron un poco con aquello sería mentir. Salvo Aida Riko entrenando caballos en Rakuzan, no sabían de nadie más que pudiera tranquilizar así a un animal, mucho menos uno salvaje. El gesto de Kagami parecía calmarles a ellos también de algún modo, algo bastante irónico, habiendo sido ya testigos del carácter impulsivo del muchacho.

Sin nada que hacer mientras tanto, el resto del grupo se sentó a observar la peculiar escena. Todo iba bien hasta que Midorima extrajo la flecha limpiamente. El gemido que emitió la cierva hizo que se escucharan unos llantos detrás de ellos. Automáticamente, todos se pusieron a la defensiva, excepto Kagami, que sabía lo qué ocurría.

"Así que estabais ahí. ¡Venid aquí mocosos, que todo está bien!" – el pelirrojo no le había hablado a ninguno de ellos, pero antes de que pudieran tacharle de loco, dos formas pequeñas y peludas habían salido corriendo de entre los arbustos para esconderse detrás de Kagami y lamer tiernamente la cara de la cierva – "Vuestra madre se pondrá bien así que no lloriqueéis."

Ahora los otros alucinaban completamente.

"¿Kagami-kun, hablas con los animales?" – Kuroko fue el más rápido en preguntar a Kagami, el cual se giró para mirarle con gesto perplejo.

"Emm…"

"…"

"… ¿eras Kuroko, verdad?"

"Eso es."

"… los animales no hablan, Kuroko."

"…"

"¡¿Pffft puajajaja en serio?! ¡Eso ya lo sabíamos Kagami! ¡¿Lo que queremos saber es por qué parece que puedes comunicarte con ellos?! Jejeje" – Takao no pudo aguantarse. La cara amargamente inexpresiva de Kuroko y la estúpida simpleza de Kagami eran demasiado.

"Aah… pues no sé 'por qué', desde siempre los animales se me han acercado sin miedo y me he acostumbrado a tratar con ellos."

"¡Espera, espera! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Y de dónde eres para ser capaz de hacer eso?" – preguntó Kise entusiasmado.

"… secreto."

"¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Moo, eso es trampa! ¡No es justo-ssu!" – Kise volvía a hacer pucheros.

"Bueno… al menos diré que tengo casi veintidós, ¡pero lo otro no es para tanto! ¡Seguro que hay más gente como yo! Vosotros también sabéis hacer cosas que otros no" – intentó defenderse Kagami.

Los otros decidieron que era mejor no averiguar nada más por el momento.

Era cierto que poseían ciertas 'habilidades especiales' que nadie más tenía, pero la del pelirrojo era simplemente… increíble. Maravillosa incluso. No sabían de nada que se le pareciera. Demonios, no conocían a nadie que se pareciera a Kagami en lo más mínimo. Aomine también lo pensaba, y notaba como su curiosidad iba inevitablemente en aumento. Para 'disgusto' suyo, no podía dejar de observar al otro muchacho, del que ahora al menos sabía que tenía su edad.

"Yo he hecho todo lo que estaba en mis manos" – dijo Midorima al cabo de un rato – "Si descansa lo suficiente durante tres días, debería recuperarse perfectamente."

"¡Ya lo habéis oído, vosotros dos no os separéis de vuestra madre en ningún momento! Yo volveré otro día para ver cómo estáis, ¿entendido?" – tras oírse un berrido afirmativo de los pequeños, la cierva se levantó, chocó a Kagami suavemente con la cabeza, y se alejó con su camada por entre los matorrales, cojeando levemente. Una vez se perdieron de vista, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta hacia el grupo.

"… aún no estoy seguro de si me gustáis o no… pero gracias por vuestra ayuda" – habló mirando al suelo y rascándose la mejilla tímidamente.

"No hay de qué, Kagami-kun" – dijo Kuroko con una leve sonrisa.

"¡No fue nada! ¡Aunque tuviste suerte de encontrar a los mejores para el trabajo-ssu!"

"Pfft yo apenas hize nada, se me dan mucho mejor otra clase de 'trabajillos', ¿verdad, Shin-chan?"

"¡C-Cállate, Takao! Nadie tiene que agradecerme nada, sólo he hecho lo que debía hacer."

"¿A quién narices le importa todo eso? Ahora que por fin se terminó la chorrada ésta. ¿Podemos irnos? – Aomine no pensaba que el pelirrojo les daría tan humildemente las gracias. Y no le gustó ni la calidez que verlo le produjo, ni el hecho de que él era el que menos había ayudado. Quería huir ya mismo de allí y olvidar aquel día para siempre.

"Ugh, el bosque se ha llenado de personas arrogantes y molestas, pero tú especialmente eres todo un experto en ello. ¿Es que te pagan por ser así?" – era la segunda vez que el peliazul abría la boca para hablar, y Kagami ya le veía como una persona rematadamente insoportable. ¿Qué demonios le habría pasado para que fuese tan odioso?

"¿Qué…?" – Aomine confiaba en no haber oído bien.

"¡Jajajaja, es la primera vez que alguien se atreve a decir algo así a Aominecchi! Tienes agallas, Kagamicchi" – Kise se iba a divertir mucho con esto.

"¡¿'Kagamicchi'…?!"

"¡Kise, cállate! ¡Y tú, bastardo! ¡¿Es que quieres pelea?!" – Aomine se estaba mosqueando de verdad.

Nadie allí había visto en mucho tiempo al moreno de ese modo, tan impaciente y agitado, 'violentamente' hablando.

"¡Ja! ¿Y quién me va la va a dar? ¿Tú? ¿Ahora también eres un gallito que va retando por ahí a la gente? – por supuesto, tampoco habían visto a Kagami de la misma manera. Parecía que en cualquier momento algo iba a estallar en aquel lugar.

"… no vayas por ahí, no sabes dónde te estás metiendo" – la voz de Aomine había disminuido de tono peligrosamente, y en su mirada altanera empezaban a saltar chispas.

"¡¿De verdad te crees tanto?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar?"

"No tengo que demostrar nada. Sé que soy el más fuerte así que no me espero nada de ti."

"Grrr, ¡ven si te atreves capullo, que te vas a enterar! ¡Necesitas que alguien te baje de esa nube en la que vives pero YA!" – Kagami hizo un gesto al otro con el dedo sin dejar de fulminarle con los ojos, que parecían dos brasas ardiendo. La tensión en el aire aumentaba por momentos. Parecían dos depredadores a punto de lanzarse al cuello del otro.

"Siento interrumpir el espectáculo, pero va a empezar a anochecer pronto" – Kuroko había aparecido de repente entre los dos muchachos rabiosos, haciendo que éstos dieran un brinco del susto – "A no ser que quieras quedarte Aomine-kun, pero luego podrías perderte"

"No digas memeces Tetsu, podría salir de aquí incluso ciego" – declaró Aomine, intentando recobrar a regañadientes su habitual indiferencia.

"¡Oh eso lo puedo arreglar yo ahora mismo!" – exclamó Kagami acercándose al moreno con los puños ya preparados.

"Kagami-kun."

"… tch… ¡está bien! No es muy seguro que os pille la noche en pleno bosque así que iros cuanto antes. Yo también tengo que regresar. "

"¡¿Kagamicchi, no vuelves con nosotros?! ¡¿Pero entonces dónde…?! Ah, lo olvidaba, secreto, ¿verdad?"

"Pffft sí, lo es. Ha sido… interesante conoceros, pero creo que eso de disparar a todo lo que se mueve no está bien, deberíais dejarlo. ¡Y que sepas que te libraste de la paliza de tu vida, idiota Aomine!... ¿Conocéis el camino de vuelta no? ¡Adiós entonces!"

Una vez hubo dicho eso, Kagami desapareció rápidamente por entre una de las hileras de árboles, dejando a los cinco caballeros atónitos de nuevo. Ese chico había aparecido en su vida como se había ido, fugaz y enérgicamente.

"E-Esto sí que ha estado entretenido. Pffft, nunca imaginé que pasaría algo así cuando propuse venir aquí. ¿Es Kagami Taiga lo importante que iba a pasar hoy, Shin-chan?"

Midorima se limitó a señalar al tigre de peluche que había llevado atado a su cinturón todo el día.

"Ooh… jejeje, increíble."

"No tengo palabras para describir lo que pienso, me siento muy raro… ¿estoy enfermo, Midorimacchi?"

"De nacimiento."

"¡Midorimachiii!"

"¿Estás bien, Aomine-kun? Hoy te he visto más alterado que nunca."

Aomine se volteó sorprendido. No había dejado de mirar hacia donde se había ido el pelirrojo, como esperando que volviera a aparecer de un momento a otro. Kuroko le observaba con una mirada sospechosa y gesto curioso, algo que no le hacía ninguna gracia.

"… son imaginaciones tuyas, Tetsu. ¿Nos vamos o qué?"

Tras echar un último vistazo por encima del hombro, Aomine sacudió la cabeza y echó a andar, siempre manteniéndose detrás del grupo, para que nadie notase el conflicto de sentimientos que le acosaban.

No estaba contento. Se intentaba convencer a sí mismo de que simplemente estaba insatisfecho por no haber conseguido dar una buena tunda al otro y así desahogarse un poco. Había visto algo en esos ojos rojos que parecían prometer una pelea decente al menos. Eso era lo que se decía, pero estaba esa maldita pequeña parte de él que llevaba horas intentando acercarle al pelirrojo. Y ahora que ya no tenía al bastardo delante, esa parte de él le hacía estar más cabreado aún. No entendía para nada por qué querría siquiera mirar a un completo desconocido, un hombre, que ni siquiera le había caído bien. Oh, con que ganas se había quedado de darle una zurra. Si alguna vez le volvía a ver se iba a enterar. No se iba a burlar de él sin recibir su merecido a cambio.

"Diría que no mencionáramos nada de lo ocurrido hoy a nadie, ni siquiera a Akashi-kun" – dijo Kuroko cuando llegaron adonde se hallaban los caballos.

Nadie respondió. Nadie dijo nada. Todos habían decidido hacía rato que no hablarían con ninguna otra persona de aquella tarde. Ya tenían sus cabezas suficientemente ocupadas... aunque todavía tendrían que darle al rey una excusa creíble sobre su ausencia.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Kagami estaba a la vez contento, molesto, confuso y preocupado.

Contento porque, por fin había podido conocer a más gente que no fuese Alex o Tatsuya, y no había ocurrido nada malo. Realmente no parecía ser tan diferente a ellos. Además, si hablamos de rarezas, las personas que había conocido hoy parecían bastante singulares.

Estaba molesto porque, aunque todos (Kuroko incluído) se habían ganado un buen puñetazo en algún momento, las ganas que le tenía a ese Aomine eran casi incontenibles. Jamás se imaginó que alguien pudiera tener una personalidad tan penosa como esa. No sólo era egocéntrico. También era molesto, y un borde de cuidado. Ni siquiera él era tan insolente por mucho que se enfadase. El moreno no aparentaba tener nada bueno.

Es por eso que no podía justificar su confusión. La reacción que tenía con sólo recordar sus ojos azules era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. Sabía que su cuerpo se calentaba peligrosamente cuando se emocionaba demasiado, pero antes, cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarse al peliazul, le había inundado un calor tan extremo, que casi amenazó con quemarle de verdad.

Ese era unos de las razones por las que estaba preocupado. ¿Cómo podía explicar a Alex lo acontecido en las últimas horas sin inquietarla? No podría preguntar nada acerca de lo que le pasaba sin relatar lo sucedido, y no podía mentirle. Parecía que no se le daba muy bien mentir; cada vez que intentaba ocultar algo, Alex y Tatsuya le pillaban enseguida, no importaba cuánto se esforzara en disimular.

Bueno, no pasaría nada porque no hablase de ello hoy. Además, que era verdad que no había pasado nada malo, y estaba agotado. Se lo contaría a Alex otro día.

"¡Alex, ya he vuelto!" – voceó el pelirrojo al llegar a casa. Todo permanecía en su sitio, eso era buena señal.

"¡Taigaaa, te he echado de menos!" – antes de que Kagami pudiera reaccionar, la mujer se había lanzado contra él con los brazos abiertos, plantándole un beso en los labios, como tantas otras veces. Otra de sus 'manías'.

Pero Kagami sabía lo que significaba besar así a otra persona, Tatsuya se lo había explicado, por lo que no le parecía bien que Alex le besara de esa manera, por muy sin mala intención que lo hiciera.

"¡ALEX! ¡Que no beses así a la gente bruja loca!"

"¡Sólo beso a los niños y a las chicas! ¡Y que no me llames loca!"

"¡No soy una chica, ni tampoco un niño ya! ¡Pero no me interesan tus gustos!"

"¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? ¿No pensabas en cenar?"

"¡N-No he hecho nada importante! Pero estoy cansado y no tengo hambre así que me voy a dormir."

"¡Taiga, tú siempre tienes hambre! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¡Y-Ya te he dicho nada importante! ¡Ya desayunaré bien mañana, ahora quiero irme a la cama! ¡Buenas noches!" – y sin mirar más a Alex, Kagami subió veloz por la escalera de caracol y se encerró en su habitación.

Alex sabía perfectamente que Kagami estaba ocultando algo. Hoy no insistiría, el chico estaba en casa sano y salvo al fin y al cabo, pero se iba a enterar de todo al día siguiente. No podía permitirse el lujo de pasar nada por alto si pretendía proteger a Taiga como es debido, ya que seguramente ella era una de las pocas personas en el mundo que podían, no, que de verdad querían protegerle.

Alexandra García era bruja.

No como esas de los cuentos que se pasan el día haciendo pociones con ingredientes asquerosos o volando con escobas. Ni siquiera se consideraba una bruja poderosa. No era mucho lo que podía hacer con su magia, sólo unos cuantos trucos caseros y un par de hechizos que habían resultado serle muy útiles.

La principal ventaja de ser bruja era la longevidad. Podía vivir más del doble que una persona normal, y eso le había permitido viajar por el mundo durante tantos años.

En cuanto a su magia, Alex podía hacer aparecer y desaparecer toda clase de cosas, hacer que algunos objetos se muevan, transformar a personas en animales y viceversa, y modificar ligeramente su apariencia. Esto último había sido de gran ayuda en muchos de sus viajes. Había estado en lugares en los que una mujer rubia de ojos verdes y, bueno, sexy, llamaría peligrosamente la atención. Gracias a sus cambios de aspecto había descubierto muchas cosas en su vida, algunas de ellas muy desagradables, como lo que presenció en su viaje al imperio de Kirisaki Daichi, hacía casi treinta años. La gente pobre inundaba las calles de las ciudades, sin poder llevar una vida normal debido a los impuestos del gobierno. Los oficiales del ejército maltrataban a las mujeres y se llevaban a sus hijos para adiestrarles como soldados. Era una nación realmente horrible. Y Alex eligió el peor momento posible para su 'visita'. Había días en los que aún le costaba creer que lograra salir de allí.

Por mera curiosidad e insensatez, se infiltró en las tropas imperiales como otro recluta más… unos días antes de que tuviera lugar la caída del imperio por la invasión de un reino vecino. Se dio cuenta entonces de lo insignificante que era realmente, cuando vio que ni con sus poderes podía hacer nada para ayudar. Pero lo peor fue ver, en su huida del palacio, cómo escapaban también el emperador y el que parecía ser su hijo. No recordaba sus nombres, pero nunca olvidaría esos dos rostros tan iguales y tan enfermos de satisfacción al saber que escapaban vivos mientras dejaban que murieran miles de personas inocentes por su culpa. Jamás podrá olvidar su sonrisa maligna ni esa aura demoníaca que parecía envolverles, como si ni siquiera fuesen humanos.

Después de aquello, Alex no quiso saber más de tanta corrupción, y decidió vivir una vida tranquila en algún lugar. Había oído hablar maravillas del cercano reino de Teiko, un país pacífico, próspero, y repleto de magia que aún no conocía. La mejor opción.

Fue por entonces, de camino a Teiko, cuando encontró a un grupo de mercaderes que habían sido asaltados por bandidos. Parecía no haber sobrevivido nadie, hasta que escuchó los sollozos de un niño que se abrazaba tembloroso al cuerpo de una mujer. Así es como conoció a Himuro Tatsuya, un pobre huérfano de apenas un año de vida, al que de pronto le habían arrebatado todo. Alex no supo qué hacer con el bebé en aquel momento, pero no iba a dejarle allí solo. En un principio, su intención fue la de llevar a Tatsuya hasta la ciudad más próxima para encontrarle un hogar apropiado. Pero por miedo a que el niño pudiera ser infeliz, y por haberle cogido ya cariño, acabó adoptándole ella misma.

Alex se enamoró del reino de Teiko. Sus ciudades, las montañas, los bosques, las criaturas que habitaban en ellos, todo le fascinaba. Y creyendo que no había lugar mejor que aquel en el mundo, eligió quedarse a vivir allí. Se instalaron en una pequeña casa en Yosen, Tatsuya parecía feliz, y Alex tenía la tranquilidad que tanto había deseado. Todo fue bien durante unos meses.

Hasta que ocurrió la tragedia.

Cuando escuchó las noticias sobre el Holocausto de Rakuzan, Alex supo en ese instante, que la paz que conocía ese país, se había terminado. Aguantaron algunas semanas más en aquel lugar, hasta que la ira y la amargura de la gente se hicieron tan insoportables para la bruja, que no tuvo más remedio que marcharse. Sin rumbo fijo y con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar lejos de todo aquel odio, Alex probó suerte en el bosque. Siempre le había gustado rodearse de la naturaleza, y los bosques de Teiko eran hermosos. Le invadía la tristeza cuando veía lo que la maldad que sometía a la nación estaba acabando con la pureza de sus bosques. Los árboles se marchitaban, los animales perecían o eran cazados, la magia desaparecía. Y aún así, debido al miedo que las personas sentían hacia las bestias, Alex sabía que ese era el único sitio en el que encontrarían algo de calma.

Caminaron por la espesura durante días, sin apenas descanso. Tatsuya era fuerte, pero no aguantaría eternamente. Tenían que encontrar un buen sitio donde quedarse, y pronto. No esperaron hallar en vez de eso a un niño tendido en medio de la selva, herido. Le creían muerto, pero al acercarse notaron que aún respiraba. Cautelosos, pero queriendo ayudar, intentaron preguntarle por lo sucedido y por su nombre, pero el pequeño sólo fue capaz de balbucear un débil "Kagami", antes de perder el conocimiento. Alex hizo uso de su magia y su entender de hierbas medicinales, logrando milagrosamente salvar al niño. Pero para cuando éste finalmente despertó al cabo de una semana, parecía no recordar nada de su vida, absolutamente nada. No reaccionó ni al escuchar su nombre siquiera. Ni Alex ni Tatsuya pudieron solucionarlo, y bajo ningún concepto podían llevarle a una ciudad. Solamente ellos podrían cuidar de él.

En los meses siguientes, se refugiaron en cuevas y cabañas abandonadas, pero no fue hasta dos años después que tropezaron con el viejo roble. Encontrarlo fue como una bendición. El tiempo que pasaron transformando el árbol en lo que era ahora, lo aprovecharon también para aprender a luchar con Alex, toda una experta con las armas sorprendentemente, habiendo tenido que defenderse de todo tipo de peligros en su juventud. Reunieron tantos buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar en tan poco tiempo, que no habían querido marcharse jamás. Además, tenían la capital relativamente cerca si llegaran a necesitar algo importante.

Alex recordó todo con nostalgia mientras subía a su cuarto. Asegurándose de que Kagami se había ido a dormir de verdad, cerró la puerta, posicionándose a continuación en el centro de la habitación. Con un suave movimiento de su mano derecha, la bruja hizo aparecer en el aire un gran baúl de madera, cerrado con un viejo candado. Su contenido era un secreto que solamente ella y Himuro conocían. Nadie más podía saberlo.

Abriendo el candado y levantando la tapa del arcón, la luz de las velas iluminó lo que a primera vista podrían parecer cuatro simples piedras. Pero eran de un brillante azul, verde, dorado y azabache, con un relieve oval casi liso, y parecían latir cuando posabas una mano sobre ellas.

No, aquello no eran piedras. Eran huevos.

Y no huevos normales, eran huevos de dragón. Cuatro huevos con una de esas magníficas criaturas en el interior de cada uno de ellos.

Lo que Alex y Tatsuya habían encontrado aquel día en el bosque no había sido un niño humano, sino una agotada y moribunda cría de dragón. Y no estaba sola. Habían encontrado al pequeño abrazando de manera protectora a los cuatro huevos, sosteniendo uno en cada pata.

Kagami Taiga era un dragón.

Pero no recordaba serlo. Ni siquiera tenía constancia alguna de su verdadera naturaleza. Conociendo la repulsiva postura del reino hacia los dragones, Alex había decidido transformar a la criatura en humano con su magia mientras estaba inconsciente. El resultado había sido perfecto afortunadamente, ya que los dragones eran seres inteligentes como los humanos. No era tan agradable ver a una persona con mentalidad de conejo, Alex ya lo había comprobado. Alex y Tatsuya se vieron en un estado de pánico total, pues jamás imaginaron poder conocer a un dragón, y no sabían cómo tratarle cuando despertase. Pero Kagami se había comportado como una persona normal, que no recordaba nada de su pasado. Alex dudó durante semanas si contarle la verdad o no al pequeño, pero sabía que era algo muy arriesgado y pensó que el pelirrojo viviría mucho mejor sin saber que estaba en constante peligro. Kagami no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había pasado, no se merecía morir por algo que no había hecho. Era una buena persona (un buen dragón), con la triste realidad de que no existía lugar plenamente seguro para él en todo el mundo. La bruja se juró a sí misma que haría todo lo posible por protegerle, se aseguraría de convertirle en un hombre común y corriente, y le ocultaría de la vista del resto de la humanidad.

Lo primero que hizo fue darle un nombre. Mantuvo Kagami de apellido y le llamó Taiga, pues el chico le recordaba de alguna forma a los tigres salvajes que había visto en uno de sus viajes al oeste. Su aspecto, su intensidad, su curiosidad infantil y su actitud juguetona eran como las de uno de esos enormes gatos.

Nadie mencionó jamás la palabra 'dragón' delante de Kagami. Ni siquiera ahora sabía que existieron unas criaturas llamadas dragones. Ocultaron los huevos y prohibieron a Taiga salir del bosque. No les entusiasmaba nada imponerle todo aquello, pero era por el bien del pelirrojo, y éste obedeció sin protestar.

Ni Alex ni Tatsuya iban a dejar que le ocurriera nada a Taiga. Eran una familia y se querían, no importaba lo que fuese cada uno, solamente eran especiales, nada más. Y Kagami era muy, muy especial.

El trabajo de escudero que Tatsuya consiguió en el palacio real cinco años atrás, había sido una excusa para mantenerse informados sobre la situación del reino, y así evitar cualquier peligro que pudiera afectar a Kagami. Por suerte, el trabajo le gustaba a Tatsuya, y su gran talento como actor le había permitido pasar desapercibido y ganarse la confianza de mucha gente de Rakuzan. Las visitas a escondidas de Tatsuya eran normalmente para traer provisiones de la ciudad e información secreta para Alex. Al principio habían sido sobre todo libros de la biblioteca central, que les habían ilustrado muchas cosas sobre dragones.

Fue así como aprendieron que los dragones, aunque estaban listos para nacer en cuanto su madre ponía el huevo, podían aguantar años en su interior hasta que decidieran salir del cascarón. Como si unas circunstancias concretas determinasen el nacimiento de cada dragón. Eso hizo que Alex y Tatsuya se preguntaran el porqué del nacimiento de Taiga en tiempos tan malos, y rezaban para que no se abriera ninguno de los otros huevos.

También averiguaron que los dragones podían vivir unos quinientos años, pero que en ciertas fases de su vida, eran capaces de elegir voluntariamente el momento de su muerte.

El tamaño y el poder de un dragón parecían aumentar drásticamente cuando maduraban, algo que preocupaba mucho a Alex, pues si eso era cierto, conociendo al pelirrojo como le conocía, la bruja temía que la fuerza de su verdadera forma no tuviera límites.

Estudiaron libros y libros sobre los tipos de dragones que habían existido, su historia, su biología, sus habilidades y su magia. Habían recopilado toda la información que pudieron encontrar, y todo habían sido revelaciones que de un modo u otro habían sospechado. Todo, salvo una parte que había atemorizado y entristecido terriblemente a Alex. El tema de los dragones y sus parejas. Le había angustiado enormemente el pensar que Kagami podría no encontrar jamás a esa otra mitad de su ser, a ese compañero único al que estaba destinado y con el que supuestamente sería completamente feliz. Era injusto que tuviera que pasar el resto de su vida solo e ignorante de lo que en realidad era. Pero para Alex y Tatsuya era aún más horrible la idea de que el muchacho pudiera emparejarse con un humano, como ya había ocurrido tantas veces antes. Temían que si alguna vez llegaba a formarse el vínculo entre Taiga y otra persona, eso sería su perdición y todo acabaría en tragedia nuevamente.

Alex había mantenido a Taiga bajo el hechizo de transformación todos estos años sin que él se diera cuenta. No había habido apenas contratiempos, salvo cuando el pelirrojo se había emocionado excesivamente en alguna ocasión. Entonces la bruja había podido entrever rasgos del verdadero Kagami. En esos momentos de exaltación, la temperatura del cuerpo del muchacho subía tanto que parecía echar humo, su piel se volvía rojiza, tanto que parecía que iban a surgir sus escamas, y siempre se quejaba de dolerle la frente y la espalda, por donde deberían aparecer los cuernos y las alas.

Alex tenía que procurar evitar situaciones que pudieran excitar demasiado a Taiga, y por supuesto que tenía que asegurarse de que Taiga jamás tuviera contacto con ningún humano. Todo estaría bien mientras tanto. Vivir en el bosque había conseguido evitar que el chico se enterase de la matanza de los dragones, y ella había logrado esconder su pesar cuando había sabido que Kagami era el único dragón vivo que quedaba. Se le partía el corazón al pensar en todo lo que el pelirrojo podría pero no se le permitía ser. El mundo era demasiado cruel, Taiga no se imaginaba cuanto. Pero Alex le protegería. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño. Antes muerta.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

Ya era completamente de noche cuando dejaron a los caballos en los establos y entraron a hurtadillas en el castillo. Cada uno se fue por su cuenta a sus habitaciones, habiendo decidido, por desgracia para él, que fuera Midorima-sama el que les excusara ante Akashi, llegando incluso a elogiarle por ser 'el más inteligente' para esa 'misión'.

Fatigados física y mentalmente, cayeron rendidos nada más tocar sus camas.

Aomine, exhausto como estaba, esperaba que sus pesadillas le dieran una pequeña tregua para poder descansar al menos esa noche.

No pensó que disfrutaría de una de las mejores noches de reposo de su vida, aunque no dejara de soñar en ningún momento. Pero no fueron esos delirios que tanto le habían hostigado últimamente. Soñó que volaba, que volaba muy alto por encima de las nubes, observando al mundo, pequeño y lejano, por debajo de él. Se sentía libre y completo. Más sólo era un sueño, pues él jamás sería capaz de volar, era imposible.

Entonces, ¿por qué parecía que no estaba solo? Había alguien más volando a su lado, alguien que su corazón consideraba especial. Pero no conseguía ver quién era. Sólo veía rojo.

Esa noche, Aomine inconscientemente decidió que le gustaba ese color.

X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X

* * *

 **Notas** : ¡uf! Perdonadmeee por tardar tanto en actualizar. Tengo claros principio y final, pero me cuesta escribir ciertas escenas más de lo que pensaba, y al final salió este monstruo de capítulo. T.T

Somos yo y mi yo perfeccionista. ¯\\_(ü)_/¯

¡MUCHÍSIMAAAAS GRACIAAAAS! a quien ha comentado, dado a follow... Estaba muy, muy nerviosa por si no gustaba la idea así que me habéis ayudado muchísimo a seguir. Sólo unas palabritas y ya me animáis un montón (os responderé en cuanto tenga tiempo, aunque me dé algo de vergüencita (≧◡≦) jejeje).

Espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
